


For the Sake of Him

by IsTheMedia



Series: For  the Sake of Him [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hints to MK9/MKX ladder endings., M/M, Other, more pairs to come when the story gets to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Based off the idea of a what-if on Ermac's MKX ending. Was in the works before MK11.When Sento urged Kenshi to aid a person in need...he wasn't expecting it was Ermac. The ancient sword insisting that there is a long forgotten connection between them.Little did he know the souls within Ermac were telling the sentinel the same thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Italic speech=Sento/Souls speaking

_Alone once again...they could hear a voice. Calling to them._

_It was faint._

_Yet insistent._

_Never yielding._

_As they made their way deeper, and deeper into the former Kahn’s stronghold; a wisp of dust brushed past--_

_And a soul was wrench from them._

_Followed by a second._

_Then a third…_

_And soon the dust took form--_

 

_\--_

 

They felt...betrayed. They felt used. Anguish swirled in his mind. Rage was starting to swell...how dare he. How dare he…

The laughter from his assailant lingered in the corridors. Mocking them.

Trapping them.  

They struggled to get to their feet. They felt so weak...why didn't he finish them off? Did he want to see them suffer?

What were they to do now? They lost so much of their power to the sorcerer that they wouldn’t be able to defend against him if he found them.  

Leaning against the worn wall for support, they tried to make their way out of the maze-like halls; all the while trying to ignore the slow surge of the voices from the mere one hundred souls that seemed to grow in volume with each step they took.

\--

It almost sounded like wailing. A groaning, and heart-wrenching sound. A constant plea to; _"save them....save all of them"_. He was use to the myriad of voices from the souls housed within the ancient sword; but never did he hear them so frantic before. He wondered what could have caused them to act as such. Something must be amiss. Something he was unable to sense. Then the souls, in an almost harsh whisper, said;

_"You saved them before..."_

Whatever was going on with the possessed sword he wouldn't dare to ponder it any further. “Who, and where?”

 _“Outworld,”_ was the only response he was given.

\--

They should have never followed that voice, calling out to them. Struggling to escape the labyrinth of the former Outworld ruler...to escape any chance that the sorcerer would return to drain the fleeting hundred souls the still had.

Those souls...would they even have the strength to get out?

Shaking their head--it was not time to think in such a way. If they did then the sorcerer would surely have the upperhand...he would easily drain the remaining souls so easily if they fell into thoughts such as tho--

It was then they heard heavy footsteps echoing through the halls. They could hear the remaining souls wailing in terror at the thought of being torn from them. The voices were much louder then before--no that wasn't it; the fact with now only a mere hundred souls the could hear each everyone of them, so clearly now.

One voice, one soul; so certain, so confident told them not to fret. There will be help along the way. That they helped them before, and will again.

Who helped them before? There was no before...

\--

It almost felt as if Sento was pulling him along. It yearned to be free of its sheath. He didn't question as to why. Pulling the blade free from the confines, it urged the swordsman head forth. The souls saying he must go to Outworld...they needed his help.

Whoever _they_ were, he couldn't figure it out. There really weren't any allies in Outworld-Kotal’s group was...complicated to say the least.  

However Sento kept insisting a before; and  he was certain he would have remembered such events.

As Kenshi continued, he was able to sense a slight, familiarity to where Sento lead him. His lips curled up into a disgusted sneer...he knew this place. He could never forget this feeling...Shao Kahn's fortress. He felt his blood boil more when he was able to sense an energy deep within.

An energy he knew all too well. An energy he was sure was gone-removed from this world. And yet, there it was. Faint, but not fleeting.

How could he be alive? What power did that sorcerer have at his disposal?

Almost lost to his feelings of anger and thoughts of vengeance, they were quickly quelled when he sensed another force from within the walls. Was Shang Tsung not alone? H-had he managed to bring back the formal Kahn?

Trying his best to calm himself, to focus and read the other force--

No. It was most certainly NOT that of Shao Kahn’s.

There was an undeniable feeling of confusion...the energy was almost frantic...he knew he sensed this presence before. He just could not figure where. Sento gave another melodious groan for him to go...and save them.

He moved quickly yet stealthy. Highly cautious around each corner. Mind focused and sharp. Waiting...and hoping that the other presence was that of the sorcerer’s. Hoping he could sense his, and would flee.  Not out of fear, but for the small fact that his own personal ire with him would distract him from why he was brought here. All the while Sento still repeating;

_"Save them...save them..."_

\--

They couldn't spare the energy to allow them to hover about as they once had. They had to be cautious as to how much of their power they could use. It was then they heard it again. Those heavy footsteps, coming closer.

He took his stance...then that soul spoke up once again. Loudly and over the other ninety-nine. They were not to fear. Help has arrived...help has come to set him free.

The other being rounded the corner...before he stopped. Kenshi knew this energy. He did. But...it felt different. Weaker...no not weaker. It felt, incomplete?

“The blind swordsman?” They asked themselves aloud.

Kenshi was nearly besides himself...Ermac was the one he saved before? When had he? There was no way. Sento assured and urged him to help him flee away from Shang Tsung, before the remaining souls would be taken from the sentinel once again.

Kenshi recalled Johnny mentioning that Raiden had brought up receiving visions from the future. Was it possible...Sento knew of what occurred in that alternate timeline?

 _“Save them...set them free...”_ was all the ancient sword would respond with.

 

\--

There was a few hours of awkward silence that lingered between the two of them, before they made their way through the labyrinth-like corridors of Shao Kahn’s fortress.

At first Kenshi didn't expect Ermac to complacently follow as they did. There was no refusing, nor questioning about possible distrust. Maybe he shouldn’t question it...but something back in his mind was nagging at him. It wanted him to ask; why exactly Ermac came back here? What purpose was there for them?

Afterall, weren’t they aligned with Kotal? Why would they even return to--

“...we were called.”

Kenshi turned his attention to the other, walking alongside him. Not floating as they normally would have, something Kenshi could tell just by hearing the other’s footsteps as they trudged through the sand. He was able to hear a tone of...disgust and a bit of reprimanding in the sentinel's voice.

“You were called?” Kenshi asked, giving Ermac the go ahead to explain further.

“It was a voice...it was calling to us..it had before many times. We never thought much about it. We could not ignore it though...as much as we wished we had now...”

“...what exactly happened in there Ermac? I can sense a...change, I suppose would be the best term for it, within you,” Kenshi stated as he stopped to turn and face the sentinel. Even though his eyes were covered, be made sure that his posture was firm. That he was not going to continue on without further explanation.

It was the moment of silence that had the hairs on the back of the swordsman's neck stand on end. That was hesitation.

Ermac was hesitating.

“....our creator walks among the living once again.”  

His… his creato—a flash of rage flooded Kenshi as the words sunk in. “Tell me...by your creator, you mean-”

“Shang Tsung?” There was a pause. “Yes, we do.”

Kenshi felt the anger boil more. He felt his blood run hot. The sorcerer was alive?! He escaped death once again! That bastard!

“How?” he all but growled; readying himself to head back and end his life once and for all. Make him pay for what he’d done--

Kenshi’s thoughts trailed as he realized that Ermac had not answer. Them moment of lingering silence stretched as it did before.

“....we are now...a mere one hundred.”

Something ice cold sliced through the heated rage within Kenshi's body. _'Only a mere one hundred....'_ that bastard Shang Tsung.

\--

Kenshi found himself still in awe at how compliant Ermac was being. There were no sounds of a scuffle. No attempts of escape or arguments from the sentinel. Just the sound of the the restraints being placed.

Ermac was just, allowing themself to be cuffed by several of the Special Forces agents. Like they had earlier with him, gave no protests even when Sonya ordered them to take them to a confinement cell until they knew what to do with them.

The sound of footsteps leading away had Kenshi wanting to speak up...he didn't know why--

But whatever he wanted to say, to keep Ermac besides him just for a few moments longer, were lost before he could open his mouth.

“Why did you bring him here?” Sonya asked Kenshi, he could feel her tension. Her apprehension...and a bubbling sense of anger.

“They needed help Son--”

“He doesn’t need help from us. You do know what he did to Jax?”

Kenshi flinched as images assaulted him from Sonya. How Ermac destroyed Jax's arms. The images after...the pain and recovery. The anger within the other grew. “I understand, but listen to me--”

“I'll give you one chance to explain, and explain thoroughly why you brought him _here_ and not just to Kotal.”

Kenshi frowned some as he took his time to explain to Sonya. How Sento urged him to go to Outworld. How he came across Ermac...that now, Shang Tsung was once again among the living.

“He used them Sonya. He treated them as nothing more than a back-up plan if things didn't go his way.”

“It still doesn't change his allegiance Kenshi, we’re sending him back to--”

“Do you think Kotal will just accept that he was used like that? We know he would twist this encounter as some sort of plan to overthrow him,” He didn’t mean to make it sound as if the new Kahn was paranoid...however Outworld was nearly warring with itself. And...Kotal really wasn’t the easiest to get along with. If there was ever a chance to doubt, Kotal would take it.

It’s what happened with Goro…

Kenshi shook his head, he didn’t need that to happen with Ermac.

Sonya's eye narrowed. “...if I didn't know any better. I would say that you're trying to protect him.”

Kenshi reeled back slightly. Was he? Sonya had a point. He was trying to convince her to keep Ermac in their watch. To make sure that they would be safe from any more harm. And he couldn't figure out why. Then he heard Sento give a small whisper; _“They can help you.....”_

“Sonya...how much do you and Johnny know about this...previous time line that Raiden tried to prevent?”

“And what brings this change of subject up?”

Kenshi let the silence linger for a bit, trying his best to chose his words carefully. “Sento seems to be...aware of it.”

\--

They sat in silence. Eyes closed in a deep meditation. It was eerie almost; being able to hear the voices so clearly now. It was something that filled them with such dread at first....but soon found some kind of comfort within it. That one soul in particular. The one that seemed so certain and confident. Who said that this was a blessing...that it would make them stronger.

How it would, they couldn't be sure. Their powers felt so drained now. Needing to conserve their energy. Needing to use it sparingly.

 _“He will help you...he will teach you...as you had taught him once before...”_ Ermac couldn't help but feel calmed by the wise soul. Though that didn't stop the feeling of confusion within them as they did not, out of place being here in Earthrealm.

_“You are not as weak as you believe to be…”_

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“Hand him over ta Raiden.”

“Jax,” Sonya said with exasperation clear in her voice.  

“Or ta the Lin Kuai.”

“Jax,” she said a bit more firmly.

“Better yet, given him ta Hanzo, I'm sure he'd find some use fer him.”

“Jax,” Sonya said with a higher volume and a more strict tone.

“Yer not goin' ta buy into this are you? You remember what that guy can do?” Jax stated as his eyes narrowed.

“I haven't, nor am I behind this either; but I trust Kenshi,” she heaved a sigh. “I'm not in favor of this one bit. But he's adamant. Not to mention, we could possible use him to get to Shang Tsung. I doubt he'd leave a job like that unfinished,” Sonya explained carefully. Her previous conversation with Kenshi replaying in her head. Unsure whether or not to bring it up

 

_“Sento seems to think there’s...a connection between myself and Ermac,” Kenshi explained. “I...if Johnny knows--”_

_“He hasn’t told me anything,” Sonya replied.“Why would you two even…”_

_“I...don’t know. But with how sure it sounds…”_

_“You know Jax isn’t going to care what your sword says, right?” Sonya asked as she raised a brow._

_Kenshi sighed and nodded. And he was just getting on Jax’s good side too…_

  
  


“So yer gonna risk our hides because of something Kenshi said? Listen, I know the guy is smart, and he's a damn good operative too. But this? Come on Sonya...wait where the hell is Kenshi?”

“...he's talking with him right now.”

\--

“Shang Tsung will be ready to try and cause a disturbance in Outworld,” Ermac stated, as they and Kenshi sat side by side. Both were meditating, trying to form a connection that Sento and the souls within Ermac insisted was there.

“You sound certain.”

“Shang Tsung, craves power, control. He will not do it alone.”

“Who does he have as is disposal? Unless he takes the side of the resistance, I can't think of any that would aid him.”

“If what Reptile said was true about Mileena...then he wouldn't need any. He'd make his allies.”

“Make them?”

“Within his flesh pits.”

Kenshi sneered slightly. Of course he'd have a back up like that. The sorcerer was around for countless centuries. He'd be prepared for anything.

“...tell us swordsman; why do you try and provide our safety?”

“Because I've been betrayed and used by Shang Tsung as well,” he answered. “He deceived me...and my ancestors had to pay for my...ignorance.” It was true...most of it. There was another part to it though. One he could not yet place.

Both turned to the sound of footsteps approaching the containment cell. Kenshi heaved another sigh. He recognized those footsteps.   
Seemed like he was going to need to talk to Jax a lot sooner than he hoped.

\--

 “Jax--”

“Listen, I don't care what that fancy sword of yer's is tellin' ya--”

Ah so Sonya did tell him about their conversation it seemed, Kenshi noted.

“--but there is now way in hell I'm gonna let this freak stay here like we're protectin' him.”

_Freak._

Kenshi felt himself stiffen some. A small bubble of rage starting to form at the tone Jax was using. Using that one word to describe Ermac...he didn’--

“Jax,” he began firmly without realizing. “I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm not asking you to protect him. To be honest, I haven't asked you to do _anything_. You don't need to. I, however, will. There is a new threat to Earthrealm and right now anyone against it I will consider an ally.”

Jax didn't falter at the swordsman's lecture, his glare only intensified. “Alright then, it'll be yer ass on the line if anything happens. Got it?”

“Understood,” Kenshi agreed. It was a risk...b-but Sento was--

No...this time, it was something inside him, that was telling him that the risk was well worth it. That it was worth it for Ermac.

\--

Ermac did their best to let the two be. They were not part of their conversation, so there was no need for them to listen in. Even if they were a few steps away.

They still couldn't quite understand as to  why the swordsman was trying to help them. But for some reason it just felt right. It felt...natural in a way. Part of them wanted to speak up. Though he should not be held responsible if anything should occur--

However, Jax was already leaving before Ermac could make a sound. The two alone once again, they stayed silent for a few moments.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Kenshi began.

“We cannot blame him for his distrust,” Ermac stated, still sensing some anger within the other. For some reason, they did not seem too surprised by it. “Do not let it distract you.”

Kenshi sighed some; Ermac did indeed have a point, but he felt that the tone that Jax had taken was just a bit too harsh for his liking.

“You hold onto anger too easily.”

“Listen I have a LOT to be angry about,” Kenshi shot back. “I could call Jax back here and--”

“...we can take you to Shang Tsung's flesh pits. He will surely return there.”

Kenshi was taken aback. That change was fast...did they do that on purpose? “I'm counting on you Ermac. Do not make me regret it.”

“We will make sure that your trust in us does not go unfounded.”

Kenshi turned to face him, and couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at his lips. Yeah...Ermac did that on purpose.

And...he felt like he could trust the other.

He KNEW he could.

\--

As grateful as Kenshi was that he and Ermac were not the only ones infiltrating the abandoned fortress; he would have preferred if Jax wasn't one of them who joined. The Major refused to let the sentinel out of his sight for more than a few moments at a time.

_“Sonya, I really don’t think--”_

_“Kenshi, I don’t have a say in who gets to go with you,” Sonya cut him off._

_“Sonya, Jax is going to be too focused on Ermac to do--”_

_“Kenshi,” Sonya turned to face the other. “I’m actually on Jax’s side with this. I don’t trust him. I_ can’t _trust him. I trust you, but that’s where it ends.”_

_Kenshi grit his teeth. Couldn’t she just take a moment to understand that--_

_“Johnny’s going with you too,” Sonya added.  “...if you can convince anyone, it’s him.”_

 

Kenshi frowned slightly. This wasn’t going to go anywhere. If Jax paid more attention to Ermac than what they were attempting to do...he didn’t even know what it could result in.

Jax was already being far too concerned that the sentinel wasn't floating like usual. Ermac simply stated that it would use energy that they couldn't waste. Sadly, that only had Jax convinced even more that Ermac couldn't be trusted. Why would they need to conserve energy?

“Because Shang Tsung stole all but one hundred of his souls Jax,” Kenshi stated as he passed by. “You know, that thing we told you several times about.”

“Hey! What did I tell you about readin' my mind like that?”

Kenshi didn't respond. He knew it was in bad taste to read others minds without permission, but he felt somewhat justified this time. Jax was indeed going to impede this...assessment if he continued this.

“Easy, easy you two,” Johnny said as he held up his hands in a defensive manner, trying to play mediator. “Right now we're against a common threat, let's focus on that first. Alright? And besides; if he does try to pull something it'll be three against one.”

“Somethin' tells me it might be a two on two,” Jax stated as he eyed Kenshi.

“This way,” Ermac called as they lead the way. Taking the route that they had taken when they first heard that voice call to them. Leading them deeper into the former Kahn’s stronghold.

\--

“Yeah, alright this will be my nightmare fuel for awhile,” Johnny stated in a nonchalant manner as he looked around. He’s done a few horror flicks...and this? THIS had all those sets beat. This was all real. That was real blood staining the floors, and the chains. That was the very REAL smell of a flesh decomposing.

He looked to the walls..which were lined up along the walls were rows and rows of Mileena-clones. All in a suspended state. And, yeah...those were fucking real too.

“This is what you meant by him making his allies?” Kenshi asked Ermac.

“We were unaware as to what was to be here,” the sentinel stated, voice almost in awe. “But...yes...this is what we meant.”

“You're certain that he will come here?” Kenshi added.

“We are very certain.”


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny let the two talk as he ventured a bit deeper into the flesh pits. Seemed that there was a damn good chance that sorcerer was going to show up. If not now, then soon enough; and they were going to be ready for him too. They’ll get this place on their watch.

Maybe talk to Rai-dude to see what they can do.

“Don't go touchin' anything!” He heard Jax call after when the Major noticed him walking away.

He just gave a wave acknowledging the warning. Come on, like he was one who needed to be told that. He wasn’t that reckless.

Well anymore.

He knew what they were dealing with this time.

As he ventured deeper, he couldn't shake the feeling that he were being watched. He knew better than to think it was just paranoia on his end. Afterall, in a place like this, especially in Outworld, it was never out of the realm of possibility that something was indeed watching you.

Something caught his attention, a slight movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. He swore he saw one of the clones just open their eyes. As soon as he looked over, the eyes were closed.

Alright if he ever needed a sign that it was time to head back, that was it.

Just as he was approaching the other three, he heard it. He stopped in place and tried to focus on it; the somewhat muted whirl.

Of a laser powering up.

\--

It happened so fast. He barely dodged it. The unmistakable heat of an all too familiar red laser.

“Well well well, look wot we 'ave here.”

That voice, he knew that voice! The heavy footfalls just helped confirm the suspicion.

“Shang Tsung won't be none too pleased if he finds the lot o' ya snoopin' 'round here. But I guess he just won't need ta find out now, would he?”

He was sure Sonya captured him. He was locked up in a tiny cell with no light from last he knew about it!

So how the hell was Kano here?!

The sound of crashing glass echoed, and the growling hiss made his skin crawl.

“Look at all the new playma--” the taunt was cut off by a screech as a sword flew past, cleaning slicing off the Mileena-clone left arm.

“You weren't lying when you said he'd make an army,” Kenshi noted as Sento returned to him.

“ 'ey now, ain't fair that it's four on just the two of us,” Kano smirked.

“Alright, I really do not like that tone,” Johnny sighed as he made it to his feet.

More glass shattered and the whirring sound...two more this time.

The only thing on the movie star's mind was one simple word.

 _Fuck_.

\--

Two more Kano-clones emerged from the darker parts of room. They had to be clones! That was the only explanation! And with them being surrounded by the multiple Mileena duplicates it shouldn’t have been such a shock.

Jax swore as two Mileenas pounced just as one of the Kano's delivered an upper-cut.

Kenshi wasn't faring any better; too many enemies at once. He couldn't let go a Sento for long, his telekinesis only going so far before another would jump him.

Ermac found themselves pinned beneath a bloodthirsty Mileena-clone. Their scuffle having them knock over a table, sending the contents that rested atop clattering to the floor. The clone's nails swiping and clawing at them. They struggled, trying to conjure something to knock the abomination away.

“Pretty little sentinel, you have no purpose here,” the clone hissed and mocked.

One of their hands reached, grasping for anything that could be used to help fend off their attacker. Whatever may have been knocked off the table.

Their hand came into contact with something. A sudden jolt of familiarity rushed through them. That soul yelling to them to grab and swing with all their might.

With hesitation the sentinel did. Cleaving the clone in half with the large axe.

It felt...so right in their hands.

It felt so, familiar.

“ _It is your weapon.”_

Their...weapon?

They found themselves still somewhat stunned. Hands still gripping onto the large axe. When have they ever used a weapon such as this? Why had it felt so right to use?

They never--

 _“Swing it!”_ The souls demanded

No time to question it further, just as another Mileena-clone pounced. They rolled out of the way and tried to right themselves. She lashed out and Ermac blocked the attack with the large handle. Adjusting their grip they swung again, catching and tearing through one of the Mileena-clone hands.

“Wretched husk!” She shrieked and was about to leap but halted with a sharp gasp.

It took a few moments before Ermac was able to catch sight of the blade, glowing a blue hue and protruding through the clone’s chest. Just as suddenly as it must have appeared, it was pulled out and returned to the waiting hands of its owner.

“Are you alright?” Kenshi asked as he made his way over. He could sense a wave of unease and...confusion?  

“Kenshi, come on let’s get movin’!” Johnny called, as he stepped over one of the downed Kano-clones. “Before something ELSE happens here.”

Kenshi nodded and offered his hand to the still stunned Ermac. There was a moment of hesitation, before they took it.

“ _Trust him...he will help free you.”_

They rushed out, the heat of one final laser flying past-striking a pillar. Johnny looked up--

“Look out!”

And the movie star was nearly tackled out of the way just as rubble fell.

“Ermac?” Kenshi called out.

“Keep moving!” Ermac stated as they helped Johnny back to his feet.

“If we move we--” Johnny started.

“Do you think that there is one way into the flesh pits?” Ermac asked.

Johnny stared at the sentinel. Well damn...maybe this guy was gonna be good to have around. And it wasn’t just because he pretty much saved his hide just now.

...but it sorta helped with it.

_\--_

The debriefing with Sonya could have gone a bit better, but hey what else could he do? Ermac’s idea of Shang Tsung ‘ _making his allies_ ’ seemed to be pretty damn possible. Sonya agreed that maybe keeping Ermac on the base might be a good thing after all...maybe.

“So not only will we have to deal with an army if Mileenas but there’s multiple Kanos?” Sonya asked.

“It’s true, though we took out the clones there,” Jax said.

“That we know of,” Johnny said. “That place went on for like...I dunno miles? It’s insane.” Sonya and Jax stayed quiet as Johnny went on. “I mean if we did get them all, then good, ‘cause he can’t make more, right? With Kano bein’ locked up her and all.”

Still no response.

“...He _IS_ still locked up, right?”  

\--

Johnny shook his head as he left the debriefing.

Fucking hell, Kano was out?! When was HE gonna find this out?

He didn’t want to rant, though he very much wanted too. But...Sonya seemed disappointed enough that he gotten away. It wasn’t even a recent thing. It was during one of the trips to the Lin Kuei temple. To see how the kids’ training was going.

Sonya left an elite team to guard him, until they have gotten back.

Ten good men and women...gone in just a few hours.

Goddamn.

Maybe he didn’t need to leave out the last bit of Ermac  literally tackling him out of the way of a falling pillar. Then again...with Jax there…

“Johnny?”

The former movie star jumped a little and turned around. “Hey Kenshi, what’s up?”

“I was going to ask how the debriefing went,” Kenshi said.

“Eh, not too bad…”

“...and how are they with…”

Ahhh, so that’s what he really wanted to know. Shoulda figured something was up. Kenshi usually doesn’t care about the debriefing. Rather be off doing his own thing. “Sorry man...can’t say they changed their minds.”

“I see…”

Johnny could agree that maybe Sonya and Jax were being a little, _harsh_ , on the guy. But, he didn’t get what had Kenshi so hung up on this whole thing. Come to think of it... Ermac was acting a bit strange after they all came back...“He's been quiet since we got back here,” Johnny mentioned as he looked over to Kenshi.

“Hm?”

“Ermac, dude sorta just went right to the cell. Didn’t wait around or nothin’.”

“Ah that…” Kenshi began. Johnny knew Kenshi must have checked on the sentinel before coming to find him. “It seems that they are confused.”

“Confused? 'bout what?”

  
Kenshi sighed and turned to face Johnny; a habit Johnny learned that Kenshi did when he needed to have a person’s full attention.“Johnny, I asked Sonya this--”

“That never is a good start.”

“What do you know about the previous timeline, the one Raiden tried to prevent?”

Johnny looked to him;and Kenshi could feel the sudden tension fill the other. Was it that bad? Would revealing anything cause damage to this one?

The former movie star licked his lips some as he tried to think of the best way to say it. It should have been simple enough to say.

_We all died._

That's all he needed to say. Though admitting that and stating it aloud proved to be harder than he first thought.

“I understand,” Kenshi stated after the long stretch silence. If Johnny couldn't tell him, then it simply meant he was not to know from him.

“Wait, Kenshi,” the blonde began as he watched the other walk away. It wasn’t like he COULDN’T tell him, just...Rai-dude made him swear he wouldn’t.  

Kenshi didn't reply, didn’t stop, didn’t wait for Johnny to continue. He didn't need to make Johnny at all guilty for not answering. Knowledge like that…

Perhaps it was best not knowing what was in that timeline. Even IF it could answer this, odd familiarity with Ermac.

He sat beside the still slightly stunned sentinel, once he returned to the cell that the Special Forces had placed them in.

“You're quiet...something bothering you?”

“...we are told, this is our weapon.”

“Your weapon?” Kenshi asked, and Ermac, without hesitation handed him the axe. The weight of it shocked Kenshi, but he let his hand wander over it, trying to picture exactly what it was. “Sorry, but I do not recall you even using an axe, or any weapon in general.”

“We do not recall either. However--” the sentinel trailed off.

“However?” It felt natural...this conversation. Almost too natural.

“It felt right to use it.”

“Well...then maybe you should keep using it?” Kenshi offered as he gave it back to Ermac. “Allow me to help in anyway…”

“We…we accept your offer, swordsman.”

“Kenshi.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Kenshi,” Ermac echoed.

There was just, _something_ about how they said it. It rang in Kenshi’s mind, as if he heard it many times before. As for Ermac…

It felt almost as right to say, as the axe was right to use.

\--

Kenshi was amazed to sense the shift in the sentinel's body. He assumed their body was nothing more than something to house the souls within. And while, yes that part was true, he was just shocked as to how their body developed like any other real body. Johnny confirmed it. Mentioning how he was “ _digging Ermac’s not so mummy-like look_ ”. It was something that...sent a flare of...he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it went through Kenshi. An unfamiliar feeling. However...besides that...

He could conclude that Ermac's frame was losing that, all too sickly skinniness. He was concerned, at first, that he  would have seriously hurt the other if he sparred as erratically as he would with Johnny-and he wasn’t even going to consider how he’d spar with Hanzo.

As they worked together, Kenshi could feel those muscles were starting to build. It was indeed a much needed change to help Ermac fight and defend, since their usually means of fighting was now greatly restricted-at least Ermac claimed it was restricted.

Or at least it _was_ restricted.

Sure Ermac wasn’t floating about as often as they had, but...it seems that they was indeed using their own psychic-like abilities more frequently once more. The sentinel mentioning how, thanks to Kenshi, they were realizing they could use those abilities more as an extension of themself.

Of course they were not as strong as they once were, but stronger than how Shang Tsung had left the sentinel.

Kenshi wasn’t sure what they meant exactly, but he was able to sense a great deal of gratefulness within Ermac.

After that admission, the sentinel proved how quick they could learn; and as they continued, Ermac was proving to be a better sparring partner than Johnny.

He too felt some familiarity whenever Ermac would wield the large blade, or would trade blows with him. Almost as if he knew that Ermac was suppose to be skilled with it...skilled in hand-to-hand…

Kenshi recalls one time checking in on Ermac in their cell, and being greeted by the sound of fabric tearing. When he questioned the sentinel what they were doing; Ermac responded in a tone that was uncertain and confused.

 

_“It does not feel right to wear.”_

 

He tried to get Johnny to describe what Ermac exactly DID to their clothing, but didn’t get much. Just Johnny going on about the “crazy tight curl” Ermac’s hair apparently had...and that he even said he swears this look suited them better. Maybe another hint to their alternative lives, or….

Kenshi shook his head.  He should stop questioning and trying to get some answers about the former timeline, trying to make connection. If he and Ermac were to know about their lives previously, then they shall within time.

It wasn’t the only thing he was noticing.

Johnny seemed to have warmed up to Ermac the easiest. Allowing the sentinel to walk and explore the Special Forces base without his supervision-despite Sonya and Jax’s reprimanding whenever Ermac was caught alone.

The former movie star would take it, but shrug it off as soon as they weren’t watching him. When Kenshi asked him his reasons for doing so; Johnny simply stated that if Ermac wanted to do something, like kill them all, he was pretty sure he would have. The fact he hasn’t, cemented the claim of all but one hundred souls being drained from them and was enough to convince Johnny.

“Not ta mention,” he continued and looked over to Kenshi. “You’re a pretty good judge of character.”

Kenshi shook his head with a soft chuckle. Indeed very grateful that Johnny was one of the only ones who would take his word. He just hoped that Johnny could help when the others showed up.

He knew Takeda and Jacqui would more than likely side with Jax in this...refusing to accept Ermac. Watch him. Question everything he’d do.

“You are distracted?”

Kenshi snapped from his thoughts, before he turned to the voice, taking a stance. “Forgive me...are you ready to try again?”

“We are still many,” Ermac replied, Kenshi felt his lips quirk up into a half smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Now here's the thing...in MK9 's Mileena's ending, we learned that there was a legit ARMY of her clones in the flesh pits. Also in MKX's mirror match with Kano, there is an interaction about Shang Tsung even cloning him. 
> 
> These were ideas I thought were fun and could play out for some interesting ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenshi wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew that there was going to some...hostility. Even though he wanted to say he didn’t think Jacqui would have outright decked Ermac, the sound of metal to skin, and the following of a body hitting the ground-he should have known better.

“Are you alright?” He asked for possibly the tenth time since it happened. He escorted Ermac back to his cell; and even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel those eyes on him. Cassie’s...Jacqui’s...Jin’s…

And most notably, Takeda’s.

He was not looking forward to explaining to his son what was going on. Nor was he looking forward to dealing with the aftermath of what Jax will possibly tell them.

“We assure you, we are fine,” Ermac stated. “We should have expected as much…”

“I...I should have done something to prevent--”

“There was nothing you could have done,” the sentinel replied. There was a pause. “...s-she has most certainly improved.”

“Jacqui?” Kenshi turned to face them. There was no exchange of words...but Keshi felt himself smirk, before a chuckle slipped out. “Maybe you should tell her that, might get on her good side.”

“We doubt that...at most it could entice her to hit harder.”

Kenshi couldn’t believe what he heard. How Ermac’s tone carried in that response...w-were...were they joking? He couldn’t stop the laugh he barked out, and he couldn’t ignore the breathy soft laugh that joined.

Their laughs trailed off, and the two sat side by side. These quiet moments, carried something with them. Little by little...Kenshi felt like these were moments missing from his life.

That times like this...was normal for them.

It was interrupted, however, when Ermac suddenly stood up.

“Ermac?”

“We would like to teach you something,” the sentinel stated.

Teach...him?

“Ermac I thank you but I don’t think I--”

“Kenshi, you trust us, yes?”

He nodded some, before standing up himself. “I do trust you, but you don’--”

“Kenshi,” Ermac’s voice carried a bit mirth to it. “You have a lot of potential with your abilities, yet it seems you have not tried to push them further.”

“Well, nobody here really has--”

“Which is why we are offering to help you.”

Kenshi was silent for a moment. He always knew he could possibly do MORE with his telekinesis, however he was just unsure how to push them. It wasn’t like he was going to be ungrateful to Ermac for offering, but…

“Ermac, you don’t have to feel like you ow--”

“Do not insult us.”

Kenshi was taken aback by the stern tone. He...didn’t know Ermac could DO angry, but he could sense it. Ermac was indeed offended. He decided it was best to not argue. If Ermac wanted to teach him, then why try to convince them otherwise?

“My apologies...please go on.”

\--

“So? We got what we needed from him, so let’s just dump him,” Jin said.

Kenshi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn’t looking forward to explaining this. It seemed the kids have all made their choice. “It’s not that simple--”

“I think it is,” Jacqui said. “He’s dangerous, and there’s not a single thing he can do to make us trust him.”

“He was right in the idea of Shang Tsung having what it would take to make his allies,” Kenshi argued.

“And you were attacked when you got there, sounds like it was a trap,” Jacqui added.

“Yeah, and they jumped ‘Mac too,” Johnny pointed out. “Heard one of the Mileena’s pretty much say he ain’t needed.”

“Mr. Cage, you can’t be serious? You know what he did to Major Briggs!” Takeda brought up.

“I didn’t forget what he did to Jax, or me. But he’s not asking for forgiveness,” Johnny said. “I think he gets that ain’t going to happen.”

“So why bother then?”

“We bother, Jin, because he knows that we’ll be dealing with a new threat to Earthrealm,” Kenshi stated, exasperation clear in his voice. He didn’t want to deal with this again. Jax was trouble enough as it was.

“Yeah? So we just get what we need, and then get rid of him. Win-win,” Cassie summarized.

“I’ll talk to him,” Jacqui said the sound of her fist connecting with the palm of her hand same through clear.

“No you will not,” Kenshi stated.

“But Mr. Taka--”

“We haven’t even suggested you would work with him,” Kenshi cut Jacqui off. “We haven’t asked you to do anything with them, just explained why they are here. YOU are all the ones suggesting things that don’t even need to be done!”

“Hey Kenshi, calm down a bi--”

“You can handle it from here Johnny,” Kenshi said, as he turned on his heel. “I’m going back to check on Ermac.”

Johnny sighed as he watched the swordsman walk away. Man, was some time since he’s even heard Kenshi raise his voice like that…

Wait...no.

He’s heard it before...when Jax was pulling the same stuff with Ermac.

Huh...maybe he should ask Raiden if had had a clue as to their alternate lives.

\--

Keshi let out a harsh breath as he found himself getting slammed down onto the ground. He really needed to learn this was one of Ermac’s favorite moves to pull. He was about to get up, but stopped when he heard Ermac settling down by him.

“You are distracted again,” Ermac stated.

“That noticeable?”

“You tend to get sloppy and unfocused.”

Kenshi just heaved a sigh. “Just...things on my mind.”

There was a brief pause. “They will not...allow us to aid, will they?”

There was a small sound that escaped the swordsman, but his nodded. “We didn’t even--”

“We?”

“Yeah...Johnny was there too. We didn’t even suggest you working with them. They just...assumed.”

“They have the right to not trust u--”

Kenshi sat up. “It’s not about that though!” He could sense the other recoil at the sudden outburst. “I mean...not all of it…” Kenshi frowned as he brought a knee up, resting an arm over it. “I would want them to trust you, but the first thing is that I don’t want them to just, try and...and just…”

“Not kill us right away?”

The swordsman scoffed a small laugh. “Yeah...but your past actions makes it hard for that.”

“We will not fault them. We have no one to blame but ourselves,” Ermac stated.

“But you were enslaved by Shao Kahn...and then just followed Kotal’s orders.”

“It should not matter,” the sentinel said. “Regardless of who the command came from, we carried it out. The deeds were done by our own hands.”

“...if they heard you talk like this...there might be a chance.”

“About as much of one as, an icicle in hell.”

Kenshi whipped his head to where Ermac’s voice came from. “Did you get that from Johnny!?”

“Did we not use it right?” Ermac asked. Their concern slightly grew as they heard Kenshi just break out in small fits of laughter. They should talk with Cage to see if they didn’t use it right.

\--

Johnny looked to Jax, brow raised. “You’re serious?”

“What’s wrong?” Jax asked as he looked to the former movie star.

“You’re seriously going to send ‘Mac with them? After what you told ‘em when Kenshi was checking on him?”

“Hey if he doesn’t pull anythin’ then maybe--”

“Jax...don’t,” Johnny huffed. “He didn’t _pull_ anything the first time either, yet you still can’t be in the same room as the guy without wanting to knock his head off.”

“Can ya blame me?”

“No I can’t. I’m just sayin’ that you’re not making it easy fo-”

“What? For him? Ain’t nothin’s gonna be easy fer him.”

“For anyone Jax,” Johnny corrected.

“Ya mean for Kenshi.”

“And me,” Johnny sighed.

“Why do ya trust him?”

“I don’t...well not fully but I trust Kenshi,” the former movie star sighed. “You know he’s not gonna be happy about that, right?”

“He doesn’t need ta go then,” Jax said.

Johnny laughed. “Yeah right, he hears this, he’s gonna make SURE he goes along. I thought you had a bit more faith in Kenshi.”

“I do have some faith. I just don’t trust Ermac more.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and waved Jax off. He knew they were just going to talk in circles at this rate. He swears Jax is doing this to either piss Ermac off...or pissed off Kenshi. And at this rate, Kenshi was going to be the first to crack.

He probably should give them a heads up before it’s dropped. Where could they be? Off meditating or something more than likely. Then again Kenshi was all fired up...maybe they’re sparring? Maybe he could catch Ermac throwing him across the room again.

Wouldn’t say it to Kenshi’s face, but that shit was funny as hell.

\--

Well, he knew he was going to find the both of them together. Just not quite like this. Ermac seemed to be meditating...but Kenshi? The swordsman was laying down, head pillows on one of Ermac’s legs. Judging by how still he was, and the steady breathing guy was probably sleeping.

Jeeze, it was almost, dare he say it...adorable.

“Did you need to speak with Kenshi?”

Johnny jumped as Ermac’s voice. The sentinel’s eyes still closed. “A-actually ‘Mac sorta needed ta talk to you first.”

Ermac slowly opened his eyes. “To us?”

“Yeah,” Johnny began as he made his way over to the two. Being quiet as to not wake Kenshi. “Jax is going to be sending you back to the flesh pits to check if Shang Tsung showed up again.”

“He’s trusting us?”

“He’s sending you with the kids.”

Ermac clicked their tongue. “We see…”

“Hey hey...I mean Kenshi can go with--”

“That is not it,” Ermac shook their head as they looked down to Kenshi, still peacefully dozing. “...this animosity, while warranted, is putting a considerable amount of stress on Kenshi.”

“Wait for real?” Johnny asked as he sat by them.

“Indeed,” the sentinel said, and even though their mouth was covered the frown evident in their voice.“He is...always distracted when we spar, and cannot clear his mind when we wish to meditate with him.”

“Yeah...Jax and Sons aren’t making it easy on trusting you,” Johnny sighed. “And add on the stress that Takeda’s not...well…”

“It is nothing directed to us that has us concerned,” Ermac said strongly. “We do not care if they do not trust us, or if they will ever. However...it is inexcusable on how they question Kenshi.”

Johnny eyed the other for a moment. “So yer sayin’ that you will be fine with Sons and Jax ready to take you down the instant you look at them funny. That you’d be cool if any one of our kids decide you’re bothering them and take you out with arrows, or fire? And all so long as they stop questioning Kenshi’s intentions?”

Ermac looked Johnny straight in the eye. “If it means lessening Kenshi’s distress, then yes. We do.”

“Alright before I go off saying that’s badass and noble,” the former movie star started. “Mind telling me why?”

There was a brief pause, as if Ermac was thinking of the best words to use. “He...if it were not for him, we would have surely ceased that day. We wish, to not burden him...he has done much for us. It is the only way we can think to repay him.”

“Well...can’t say much for anyone else…but,” Johnny trailed off a bit. Letting what Ermac said really resonate and register with him. “But I think...I can trust ya.”  

Johnny almost wanted to laugh at the look of pure shock that crossed Ermac’s face. Those glowing green eyes, which once gave him the creeps, were now wide...hell it was almost cute.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_“I’m going.”_

_“Kenshi, the kids can handle thems--”_

_“Jax, I_ KNOW _what you’re doing,” Kenshi stated as he crossed his arms. “You know I’m not going for the sake of the kids.”_

_“So he ranks up even your own son?” Jax asked._

_Kenshi’s jaw clenched, so tight that he felt something crack._

 

Kenshi was trying to not let it get to him. However it was hard to do. He could feel those eyes on him once again. Jax’s words just repeating in his head.

No..Ermac didn’t _rank_ higher than Takeda. It was just, Ermac wasn’t getting a fair chance. Sadly he knew there was going to be no way that Jax would ever chance it. Ermac could give his life, and Jax would still say it was some ploy.

“You are upset,” Ermac’s voice was quiet.

“I think I have a right to be,” Kenshi mumbled.

“That may be true, however, you are putting this at risk...Shang Tsung will seek out power...and he knows your’s.”

Kenshi huffed, but the sentinel had a point. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder.

“We will rely on you,” Ermac added. “You are the only one who will let us.”  

“Yeah, well...might have been easier if Jax didn’t--” Kenshi yelped as he felt a pull at the tails of his blindfold. He staggered back a bit.

“You are getting worked up again,” Ermac scolded. “We know...but you should know as well forgiveness for our past will not be given...nor do we deserve it.”

Kenshi felt the hold release as he huffed. Ermac had a point, he knew they did. He didn’t have a chance to reply as he heard the sentinel walk on. Somehow, disappointing Ermac weighed heavier than anything Jax or Sonya felt towards him. He sighed and continued on.

“So he did come back,” Johnny shook his head as he looked over the now cleared entryway. He quite vividly remembers that pillar falling. And if it wasn’t for Ermac there was a decent chance he was going to be under it too.

“Knowing Shang Tsung,” Kenshi began as he went in. “He was possibly watching us last time as well.”

Johnny looked around and sighed. Kenshi was going off on his own...that could either be good or bad.

Then again...with how pissed he sounded..there was a chance that it’s going to be bad.

Meanwhile, the kids were all too busy trying to keep an eye on Ermac, instead of surveying the area. If this kept up they were going to find nothing at al--

Wait...was Ermac...acting strange? Well, strange for the sentinel. “Hey ‘Mac? Everything alright?” Oh shit..he didn’t expect to make the guy actually jump.  Yeah something has him spooked. Or at least concerned. “You seem, ah, tense?”

“We...we can sense him...his energy at least,” Ermac admitted.

Okay, yeah. Johnny could totally understand that now. There’s still a chance Shang Tsung would come and...finish the job.

“That is not all though.”

“Wait there’s more?” Why didn’t he like the sound of that?

Ermac nodded. “There is...something different here.”

“And judging that you _still_ haven’t gone in like everyone else. I’m guessin’ it’s _bad_ different.”

“We are, unsure what it is. But we fear that it is indeed... _bad_ different.”

Johnny sighed as he readied himself, taking confident strides to the other, and placed a hand on Ermac’s shoulder. “Hey...since ya can sense it and all, I’m trustin’ ya to give us a heads up if you feel like something’s gonna go down. Alright?”

Ermac looked to Johnny. Jeeze, how the hell did the guy manage to convey so much emotion in those glowing eyes? “We understand.”

“Come on, if Shang Tsung IS in there,” Johnny began as he and Ermac made their way into the flesh pits once more. “You can count on me and Kenshi to make sure those last souls of yours stay put.”

\--

“Yeah alright, I know for sure ALL those tubes were busted and broken,” Johnny said as he surveyed.

“Glass still on the ground,” Jin pointed out. “But that’s all.”

Cassie looked to her father. “So he cleaned up the bodies but not the glass?”

“Cass, don’t look at me, how would I even know why he’d think like that,” Johnny sighed. “I mean it’s weird that he would do that.”

Ermac crouched down and to inspect the glass some, ignoring the look they received from Jin. Picking up some of the shards from the floor, they tried to get a closer look. The souls whispering in their mind that this wasn’t right. Hope they would recall how the glass looked before.

How it was splintered--and how these shards almost seemed to mimic fine granules. A soul providing that it’s similar to the glass in Earthrealm. Reminding them of a time when Johnny showed them around the Special Forces’ shooting range.

Shang Tsung went to Earthrealm? Why? For what reason?

Just for this glass?

 _“It’s not where it was,”_ That always certain soul said.

At first Ermac was confused as to what it meant. Looking around, they did not see anything wrong with it...until they looked down again. The glass was scattered around by the grates of the floor...where the blood would drain down int--

They something move beneath them. Was their eyes playing tricks on the--

There was a flickering of yellow light in the darkness below.

\--

Jin let out a shout as he was grabbed by Ermac, as the sentinel teleported them away just as plume of fire shot up from the grates. The heat so intense that it melted them fully.

“Shit! We got company!” Jin announced.

“Sorta figured that Jin,” Cassie said as she pulled out one of her guns, taking aim at the first head of one of the horned demons that emerged  from the now melted grates. Another plume of fire shot up, and then a third and fourth. More and more demons rushed out. “Focus on where they’re coming from!”

One demon charged toward Jacqui. But before it could reach her, a green glow wrapped around it, and tossed it nearly across the flesh pits. Jacqui only had a few moments to take in what just happened, before another demon was rushing to her, one of the large clawed hands trying to strike her down. Jacqui ducked and charged in, arms locked around the demon's midsection, one of her legs kicked swept under itself. As soon as the demon's body hit the ground, she fired several rounds into it. Making sure that it stopped it's growling before getting up.  

As she straightened herself up, there was another cry as another demon charged at her. She prepared herself and managed to land a powerful kick to it's chest sending them back. After the minor stun worse off, it attempted once again to rush her and flash of something metallic flew past--

The demon howled out, as it was suddenly lifted from the ground and pulled across. Takeda leading a hear kick to the demon's face. The impending crunch of bones under the thick sole could be heard even over the din of the fighting.

Jin slid between a set of legs, using his bow to trip a demon. Just as it fell, with his fast reflexes, he unleashed a flurry of several arrows, piercing through the thick hide of the demon's back. Before he could give himself his own praise, an arm wrapped around his throat from behind.

And he was hoisted up from the ground, his back to his assailant's chest. He struggled and tried to kick back, eyes catching the ashen grey skin and yellow veins...then there was a laugh. A laugh mocking at his attempts.

"You are just as prideful as your cousin," their voice hissed.

Jin saw his vision starting to darken around the edges--

But his ears picked up on a sound...a familiar sound that flew past.

The revenant choking Jin let out a yell as they dropped Jin, clutching at his grazed shoulder. Baring their teeth...Liu Kang glared as his eyes followed the bladed-rim hat return to its owner's hand.

“Alright Liu Kang, lets see who wins this time,” Kung Lao said as he placed his hat back on his person.

“It will end as it always does,” Liu Kang shot back.

“From where I’m standing...you’re still a revenant.”

“And you know you are not truly freed!”

\--

The demon's punch grazed Johnny’s chin. He dodged and side stepped, ready to retaliate. Wasn't the first time he'd taken on these things hand-to-hand; and with how things were sorta falling in line, was pretty sure it wasn't going to be the last.

Another punch, and he dodge...but was a feint. The second punch coming so fast and unexpected that it left him doubled him over and choking on his air.

Just as the demon's fists came down to hit the crown of the doubled-over actor, a flash of green light was suddenly between Johnny and the demon.

“We apologize,” Ermac began. “We...were unable to warn you ahead of time as you insisted.”

Johnny coughed as he straightened himself up, once it felt like her could breathe again. “Just gonna need to hold ya to it next time.”

Ermac simply nodded, as they jumped back as another fist came flying. The sentinel sneered beneath his mask. They could see that the punch itself was slower than the previous. Ducking under it, they recalled what Kenshi had told them, and delivered a hard quick shot right to the ribs.

There was a brief flash of pain that flared through their lower arm, not bracing themselves properly, but it seemed it was enough to have the demon falter slightly. It was enough to allow Johnny to literally leap in, and kick the demon with such force that its chest caved in.

A sudden screech from behind, as the two turned to see familiar sword fly past, cutting through two sets of demon arms. Sento returning to Kenshi’s outstretched hand.

Johnny felt himself relax a bit, just enough to let that tension in his shoulders fade. Yeah, they could handle this. And this was more than enough proof that Shang Tsung was up ta some--

Then a gun shot rang out…

And then a voice that sounded like a chorus yell out. Johnny whipped his head around to see Ermac clutching at their shoulder, as blood poured out.

The guy can BLEED?!

Who the hell shot--

Johnny turned his attention back...and saw several reventants now standing amongst the dead demon’s. Stryker’s gun still smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: To clarify; some characters like Johnny and Jax will refer to Ermac as he/him not they/them. It's more of them not being familiar with Ermac or getting a deeper bond to them. (Also I like to think Johnny just calls every "dude", "guy" and "my man" even if they are female).


	6. Chapter 6

His sword swung left, then right. Kenshi listened as close as he could, and dodged a lunging blow from behind. These footsteps were lighter. There was no harsh breathing, in fact he couldn't hear any breathing at all. He rolled to the right, and heard the loud clink of something almost metallic hitting the Flesh Pit floor.

Before his mind could even process what could have made that sound, a hand grabbed him by the back of his armor. They pulled him to his feet, almost tearing the collar…Sento falling to the floor with a clatter.

“You fight valiantly,” a soft voice complimented. “However, you will lose.”

So it was Kitana he was facing. She seemed too distracted by him. Perhaps he could…“You sound certain,” he began. Trying his best to split his focus; keeping Kitana's attention, and trying to raise Sento up once more with his mind.

“You have not won against us yet.”

“Yet being the word, your highness,” Kenshi said, and Sento rose. The sword was about to strike, but it was smacked away.

“You're gonna need to be faster than that,” a new voice mocked.

Kabal...so were all of the revenants here?

Kabal was about to say something more but the sound of the gunshot rang out. And that yell...rang inside Kenshi's mind.

Ermac..

For a second, it was as if everything stopped for the swordsman. He couldn't sense anything.

Couldn't hear anything.

“What the--” Kabal barely had the chance to figure out what was going on before a stream of clairvoyant energy ensnared him and tossed him aside.

The sight was enough to have Kitana loosen her hold; and Kenshi took the chance. Calling Sento back to him, causing her to react and jump back. He took his stance. “Move...or I will make you.”

He needed to get to the sentinel.

He needed to.

It was the only thing on his mind.

And he couldn’t figure out why.

\--

Instead of looking as to where that shove came from, Lui Kang tried to predict where the next one would come from. Eye darting trying to track where that, stupid hat was going to land next.

He followed it--but was shoved from behind this time. Just as Kung Lao gave a kick, further knocking him off balance. Something hooked one of the former champion's ankles, and Liu Kang found himself on the floor. He realized it was a double team by the two Kungs, just as a  foot came and kicked him in the face.

“I will kill you both,” Lui Kang snarled as he pushed himself up. Calling on the fire he held in life--

He was knocked away by Kitana's body being thrown across the way.

“We're waiting,” Lao said as he looked to Jin, before they both turned their attention from where Kitana's body was thrown from.

Kenshi was rushing past the fallen demon, some still reaching out despite being shot and cut up. Without hesitation he sliced through any and all that tried to impede him.

“ _Save them. Save them_ ,” Sento called almost in a distressed manner.

A demon's hand shot out and grab Kenshi's ankle, growling in contempt. Kenshi struggled and to get his ankle free, unsure where to strike. The growl seemed to come farther away than where the hand had him held.

The sight caught Ermac's attention. Despite the screaming pain in their shoulder, they acted.

“Whoa, hey--'Mac! What are you--” Johnny called out, but caught sight of a figure rushing away from the fighting. He looked between Ermac and the retreating form. Ermac already seemed to far along in whatever they were doing, so Johnny took chase. “Cass! Yer with me!”

Cassie didn't question, she holstered her gun and followed after.

Ermac's eyes focused on Kenshi, the disembodied hand holding onto the swordsman's ankle, as another pulled itself across the floor. Green eyes looked around at al the strewn bodies, catching sight of one of the demon heads, snarling and growling.

With the strength they could pull from within, they pulled the axe that was bound to their back, and threw it. It landed heavily, but made its mark. Halting the severed arm that was dragging itself closer to Kenshi.

Soon after, there was a howl, and a sickening crunch and the sound of gore splattering across the floor, and suddenly his ankle was free.

Ermac lifted their foot, the boot now covered in blood, and bits of bone.

The sound of footsteps quickly retreating pulled them from their current thoughts. Quickly looking away, they saw the revenants withdrawing from the scene.

\--

The gunshot echoed through the corridor as Cassie and Johnny pursued deeper into the flesh pits.  Cassie shot again, but the figure didn't falter. Part of her was thinking that this was a trap. It had to be. But set up by who?

Part of her wanted to suspect Ermac...this was the second time a trip to investigate here lead into an attack. But...but seeing the sentinel fight alongside her father--

Her thoughts trailed off as they approached a dead end. She raised her gun, and held it steady. “You've got nowhere to run any more.”

“You are both quite skilled,” the figure said in a beguile manner. “However, it is sadly wasted.”

Johnny knew he heard that voice before. But from where?

No..not where...When?

“Ah, it seems you do remember me, don't you?”

“Dad, do you know this guy?” Cassie’s eyes darted to her dad, before returning to the cornered figure, their back still turned to them.  

Johnny git his teeth as the voice clicked in his mind.

“I must thank you as well,” they continued. “I knew I didn't finish them off, I assumed they perished there. I now know where to find those souls if the time comes to. ”

“So, 'Mac was right,” Johnny took a step closer, the figure finally taking some form. Details slowly making themselves present. “You would come back here.”  

The figure laughed, before turning to face the two. Shang Tsung was indeed alive again. “I have been here for the first time as well. Must say, whatever you did to them...I am impressed.”

“So what's your deal? You knew we were comin' back,” Johnny began. “And you should know for damn sure Kenshi ain’t gonna let you NEAR Ermac.”

“Indeed I did,” Shang Tsung stated. “And I was prepared.”

“The revenants?” Cassie asked. “Why would they listen to you?”

Shang Tsung chuckled. “Ah no young one, it is far too early to reveal that. As for the swordsman...well, I’m certain you are aware of our last tete-a-tete?”

The tone he took didn't sit well with the young Cage. She took aimed and fired. Several times. However the bullets just struck the wall behind the sorcerer...as the image of him faded. “Dammit!” Cassie almost wanted to throw her gun in frustration. Looking over to her dad...and it looked like he was close to just punching a whole in the wall himself.

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Ermac was allowed to rest within Johnny’s barracks at the Special Forces Base. Fatigued from blood loss, and just the fight in general-it felt almost cruel to just send him back to his cell.

Kenshi refused to leave the sentinel’s side.

Johnny wanted to point out how Kenshi was on thin fucking ice with Jax but...he couldn’t really pull him away. He’s known Kenshi for a while. And even though he ain’t as close to the swordsman, as say he was to Jax, he can read the guy pretty well--he fucking knew there would be a fight if he even tried to make Kenshi leave Ermac’s side.

He just shook his head as he left them. Catching up to Jin, and well…

Last time he remembered seeing the Shaolin, they were still under Quan Chi’s sway. Kung Lao still had those faint yellow veins, but his skin wasn’t an ashen grey...and though his eyes looked normal, there was a yellow hue under them.

“Mr. Cage…” Jin began, hesitant at first-something very rare for the archer. “Um...so ah...is, Ermac...alright?”

Well that explains the uncertainty. So maybe the kid was having second thoughts? Ermac did pull him out just as those grates were taken out by those plumes of fire. “Yeah, he’ll live. Kenshi’s keepin’ an eye on him.”

“Ah...good...um...yeah,” Jin didn’t know what more to say. It was...weird. This was the same Ermac that they faced during the whole Shinnok threat. The same Ermac that ripped off Major Brigg’s arms. The sam--

“So...I know this is gonna sound bad, but whose side are you on?” Johnny’s question broke Jin’s train of thought.

Kung Lao rolled his eyes, but didn’t seem all that offended by it. “I am not on the side of the revenants if that’s what you’re trying to ask.”

“Uh-huh...gotta say hard to know, last time we met--”

“He’s not under Quan Chi’s hold any more,” Jin stated. “H-he was able to break--”

“Mostly break free,” Lao stated. “And I could not do it alone.”

“So...are we counting you on our side?” Johnny clarified.

“For now,” Lao stated.

Johnny was about to ask what he meant by that, but was cut off when he heard Kenshi’s voice echoing down the hall.

Their attention turned down the direction, to see Ermac, making their way down. They were still worn out, but it seemed they couldn’t be bothered to rest.

“Seems like they’re gonna be part of the debriefing this time,” Johnny said offhandedly...he couldn’t help the smirk of seeing Ermac trying to swat Kenshi’s hands away as they staggered slightly.

...huh...why did this feel, almost _nantual_ to witness?

\--

Debriefing.

Shang Tsung was alive again.

There was a GOOD chance that he was going to finish his job with Ermac.

And that, for some reason, the revenants were working with him.

“So, can’t we just pull them out? Ya know free them?” Jin suggested. “Break down the alliance he has?”

A small murmur of concern and how possible such a task was rang among those in the small room.

“If I was able to be pulled from Quan Chi’s control,”Lao began. “Then there is a chance for others.”

“Hey ‘Mac?” Johnny looked over to the sentinel. “What do you think? He onto something?”

Ermac looked to the other, slightly taken aback from the acknowledgement. “We...perhaps…”

“Perhaps? Come on, my cousin is standing right here!” Jin argued.

“However, he is trained as a Shaolin?” Ermac asked as he looked to the archer.

“Well...yeah…” Jin answered.

“His spirit would indeed be stronger than others, it is a trait we see in your lineage,” Ermac said before turning his attention back to Johnny, not noticing the slight look of pride Jin had at the statement. “There is a chance. Something would need to overpower the control though. Connections, or emotions…”

Johnny chuckled some. “Well...you’re about to learn humans are pretty damn emotional.”

“...we have actually seen that quite enough here,” Ermac stated, eyes darting over to Kenshi, and Johnny couldn’t stop the laugh he snorted out.

“So what are you even suggesting?” Sonya asked as she stared the sentinel down.

“If there is something that holds immense emotional value to them...there is a chance they can be freed. Quan Chi’s control has taken away their other emotions other than hate and anger. Another emotion could cause the hold to wane.”  

Sonya didn’t see all that convinced, and she turned her attention to Jin, and Lao. “How did you get freed?”

Lao was quiet for a moment. Taking his time to accurately respond. However, in the end he believed the simplest answer was to be the best. “See the determination in my cousin. His need and want to see me return...awoken something within me. Something that was sealed away.” Lao looked over to Ermac. “I think...it was pride, that broke through.”

Before Sonya could even make an order, Cassie already had her cell phone out.

\--

“We’ve pulled what we could,” Sonya said. She didn’t like the idea. It almost seemed too  convenient. Too simple. But...there was a chance.

A chance they HAD to take.

Ermac was right about Shang Tsung returning.

About choosing a side outside of Kotal and the resistance.

Though that just filled her mind with more doubt. With the sentinel being so ‘ _right_ ’ about things…

“Jeeze, how much stuff did Kuai Liang send?” Johnny asked as he looked over some of the boxes. He wasn’t even sure how they managed to get some of them, but hey they had them now.

All that was left was going thro--

“Only two, it’s not that much,” Sonya began as she looked at all the other boxes. “It’s been almost,what, twenty-five years since this all happened. Don’t know if anything in here is gonna spark memories for anyone from Earthrealm.”

Jin was persistent, and not once gave up. That could make sense. Even Sareena mentioned that Bi-Han was the reason she was freed from Quan Chi’s control.

She doubted some... _thing_ , would be enough to break the control.

“Hey, we won’t know unless we try it,” Johnny said. “ ‘Mac seems to think it might work.”

“...you’re pretty chummy with him.”

“Sons...I know what he did to Jax can’t ever go away…” the former actor began. “But...he never asked to be forgiven for that.”

“Which should be a sign for something,” she sighed.

“Yeah, a sign that he knows it ain’t never gonna be forgiven,” Johnny stated. He’s overheard Ermac mentioned how they moved on from that...and how they knew that the others wouldn’t. That he could accept that. But...Johnny would just like to see a LITTLE effort being put in on Sonya and Jax’s side.

He already could see that the kids were starting to second guess their judgement on the sentinel since the trip to the flesh pits. Well, maybe not Jacqui and Takeda...but, Jin actually seemed to be the one most opened about it. Something...about what his cousin said.

“Can’t be forgiven, and can’t be trusted,” Sonya simply said as she turned on her heel and walked away.

“So I’m doin’ this by myself?” Johnny called back, but received no reply. Jeeze there were like eight boxes here.

Just where the hell was everyone else?

He sighed in defeat and opened and opened the first box, courtesy of the Lin Kuei. The name ‘ _Tomas Vrbada_ ’ written neatly and cleanly on it. Man this was NOT going to be easy…

\--

A few hours in and Johnny was close to calling it quits. He didn’t **KNOW** any of these people! How the hell was he going to know what would be important or not?!

But...part of him just wanted to keep looking. Keep trying. I-it was a chance that could really go in ‘Mac’s favor.

...was he and the other, friends in that past timeline? Was that why he was trying so hard to get Ermac in and settled the best he could?

Jesus, was this what Kenshi felt?

He shook his head as he kept looking through the boxes. There had to be something in here. Ermac said there was a chance this could work. If it did...if it could…

Wait who was this again? Taking a quick glance- _Kurtis Stryker_. Right...how fucked up was that?

The guy didn’t even know what was going on and yet he was dragged into this. Well kinda dragged. Dude said when he and his partner saw shit going down, he couldn’t just stand aside and do nothing.

He would never admit it, but Johnny would have to say he had some mad respect for the guy.

His fingers brushed against something in the box...and he felt his heart sink. Mentally pleading for it NOT be what he thought it was. And yet, when he pulled it out he couldn’t stop the frown from forming.

It was a small box. But not just any box…

He also had something like this. His had the ring he gave to Sonya.

He opened it... and sure enough there was a ring, sitting right in the center. Clean and untouched by time.

Shit...dude was gonna try and get married before all this.

He may not know the guy, but he’s pretty DAMN sure something like THIS was gonna be enough to make some sorta strong emotional connection.

\--

“Sad as it may be,” Lao began as he handed the small box back to Johnny. “It may be the best chance in pulling him through. Then we can see if it is possible for the others.”

“Think he’s going to even recognize that?” Jax asked as he looked over the small box.

“You remembered Vera,” Johnny pointed out.

Jax grit his teeth as he looked to the former movie star. “Alright then, who’s gonna be the one who tries ta get through to him?”

“We can.”

Johnny jumped as he whipped around. “Jeezus ‘Mac, don’t do that shit! You’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

“You managed to face Shinnok, Cage,” Ermac began. “We doubt us startling you would be enough to send you into cardiac arrest.”

“He has a point,” Lao smirked. The monk had to admit he was indeed uneasy with the sentinel, much like the others. However, seeing how Ermac kept their distance from those who did not trust them. How they approached delivering their own attestments with caution, and just how they acted when they were with Johnny and Kenshi…Kung Lao could see the struggle the sentinel had.

The very same struggle he once had.

From there, he could not help but have a small inkling of respect for Ermac.

And protecting Jin during the attack in the Flesh Pits helped too.  

Johnny shook his head. “Anyway...you?”

Ermac nodded. “We faced him once before, during the…”

Johnny could hear the slight hesitation in the sentinel’s voice. Eyes darting to Jax, who was watching the other like a damn hawk. Right, that would be why. “Gotcha,” Johnny began making it so Ermac didn’t need to continue. “Ya faced him?”

“And lost.”

The laugh that escaped the former movie star was soft. “Stryker beatcha? For real?”   

“We...underestimated him,” Ermac huffed. “A...habit we developed…”

Johnny chuckled and slapped a hand on the other’s back. “But you’re tryin’ ta break! Alright, you wanna take this, then you can. Right Jax?”

“Johnny,” Jax began, voice threatening slightly.

“Wanna take Kenshi with ya?”

“Johnny!” Jax scolded.

“We would...appreciate that,” Ermac nodded. They could feel the ire raising within the major. Though instead of it being directed to themselves, it was now being focused on the former movie star.  They would need to find some way to repay his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this mostly written before MK11. I assumed that Jax met Vera before being turned into a revenant, simply because having your arms torn off would still lead to some form of PTSD-though seems that in MK11 that he met her AFTER that...
> 
> Also I really like Jin's and Lao's endings. The idea that despite Quan Chi being dead, there was still a chance to be pulled from his control. 
> 
> Just an idea rolling around in my head that since not fully/properly released there would be that linger appearance.
> 
> So yeah...a lot of things that don't mesh with MK11, BUUUUUT....
> 
> ...I didn't want to change it.


	8. Chapter 8

“So how are you even going to find him?” Kenshi asked as he and Ermac sat side by side. 

“If Shang Tsung is indeed intent on, finishing his job with us, than what we will need is patience,” Ermac stated, eyes closed trying to focus and relax. 

“Ok, yeah, but why would he send Stryker? He has people like Kitana, Liu Kang...why send out him?” 

Ermac huffed slightly and looked to Johnny, who decided to intrude on their and Kenshi’s meditation together. “He will know he has bested us before, we are certain he will think we still continue to see him as a non-threat.”

“....and is he? To you I mean.” 

The sentinel sighed and unfolded his legs, letting them stretch out. “It is...hard to say. He seems to still be equipped with what he had before,” they began, their hand touching their still healing shoulder. “And he will know we are already injured due to him.” 

“Ermac, I will be right there if you--”

“You cannot interfere,” Ermac cut Kenshi off. 

“But what if he--” 

“Kenshi...we are...grateful that you wish to aid us. However, if you do, that could ruin the chance to see if we can pull him through,” they explained. They could already sense the irritation rising within the swordsman. 

“Fine..I’m not going to enjoy it though,” Kenshi huffed. 

“We will need you if Shang Tsung decided to send others along,” the sentinel stated. 

“And how likely is that?” Johnny asked. 

“It is...hard to say…” 

“So ya hear that Kenshi?” The former movie star asked. “We’re gonna need ya to be the one to call us if things head south.” 

Kenshi nodded, though he still did not like the idea. 

Ermac sat back as the two went back and forth with one another.

It was...enjoyable.

Though that moment was interrupted by something else. A voice.

One they knew all too well.

 

_“He will be waiting...where you first challenged him.”_

 

“Ermac?” Kenshi turned his attention to the other. He could feel a sudden and abrupt tension filled them. 

“We…” Ermac hesitated. That voice echoing in their head. It...it….

Filled them with dread. 

\--

The setting was familiar to Ermac. They looked around as ghostly memories from their past replayed in their mind. 

A “subway” in Earthrealm. Desolate as it was on that same day when they first challenged the other.

...that voice called them here. That same voice that called them to the former Kahn’s fortress. It is what Shang Tsung wanted. 

Perhaps to give Stryker an advantage? 

Or did the sorcerer know of their plan? Did he know it would not work?

“You fought him here?” Kenshi asked breaking them free from their thoughts.

“Indeed we did. We did not know what this place was...just...assumed it was a place for kombat.” 

“How did you get an idea like that?” 

“It is away from the surface. And that there was no humans around…” Ermac explained, there was a small lingering heat that settled just above their mask, over their cheekbones. 

Kenshi chuckled and shook his head. He wondered if he could take a chance to lead Ermac around and explain Earthrealm things to him. Before he could even offer there was a gunshot that echoed through the empty station. 

“That is your cue to go,” Ermac insisted. 

“But--” 

“Go!” 

Another deafening roar from his man’s pistol punctuated their command, as if it was an exclamation point. Kenshi didn't hesitate and took his place. 

Heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs to the station. The dim light accented the luminescent glow of the yellow veins and eyes. Neither Ermac or Kenshi could sense if there were any others with Styker. However they knew that could easily be remedied. 

“We assume Shang Tsung sent you,” Ermac proposed. 

“Been tracking you,” Stryker replied. 

“For the last of us?”

There was the sound that was unfamiliar to Ermac, but follows by one they were becoming all to familiar with. Another gunshot and Eramc swiftly moved, teleporting to be behind Stryker. A quick strike and the officer was knocked down the last few stairs. 

The gun clattering across the concrete. 

Ermac made their way over. It would be hard...they knew that if Stryker managed to retrieve that weapon there was a good chance they were not going to complete this task. However, they also knew that was not the only thing in his arsenal. 

Stryker was pushing himself up just as Ermac was within arm’s length--

With strength that must have come from the Netherrealm that was coursing through the other, Ermac couldn’t react to the sudden grab as they were lifted and nearly tossed aside. The force almost winding them. 

They did not recall Stryker doing that to them before. They struggled to their feet. That one soul telling them to stay vigil. Reminding them to be ready for what else the Earthrealmer has.

“Heh, I won’t be needing that to take care of you.” 

That confidence...perhaps there was a chance for them to still have this plan follow through.

\--

Kenshi was tense. He wanted to jump in. He felt like he needed to. 

 

_“You cannot interfere,” Ermac stated._

_“But what if he--”_

_“Kenshi...we are...grateful that you wish to aid us. However, if you do, that could ruin the chance to see if we can pull him through.”_

_“Fine...I’m not going to enjoy it though,” Kenshi huffed, unable to push down the irrational feelings rising up inside. He was certain he was more...constrained in handling his emotions._

_But perhaps, not so much anymore._

 

His hearing picked up the sound of Ermac being forced to the ground once again...he couldn’t tell if they were doing this on purpose; or if Stryker was truly overpowering them. 

With Ermac’s current state, either were possible.

“Shang Tsung’s gonna need you ta come with me...and he’s gonna need you alive.”

Ermac stayed down. They may not have another chance...they held out their hand, still curled tight holding the box. 

Stryker sneered and stomped down on the sentinel’s wrist, pinning it under his foot. The pain and shock had Emrac open their hand, revealing the box. 

In that moment, the tension in the air shifted. It went from hostile and violent, to...unsure and questioning. Stryker reached down and took the small box. 

Faded memories stirred within the revenant’s mind. Slow moving and at some points just unable to finish, dissolving into white. It wasn’t until Stryker opened the box to see the ring inside. As bright and nearly as pristine as it was when he first bought it. 

\--

_It took a while to save up enough for it. But it was worth it._

_HE was worth it._

_Stryker had to scoff at himself for such a sappy thought. It was true but still. He snapped the ring box close. Tonight he was going to do it. He was going to be the one to make the step this time._

_He put the box in his locker just as Kabal joined him._

_“So chief gave us--”_

_“Patrol duty,” Stryker answered before the other could finish._

_“Again?”_

_“I think she does it becu--”_

_“Nah nah, I get why,” Kabal waved him off. “People are dicks here.”_

_“Kabal,” Stryker warned. It wasn’t that he disagreed with the other, but more of how loud he stated it. Hard enough people gave Kabal a proper chance, with his past and all. But now…_

_He shook his head. Well, what was done was done._

_“So...just me an’ you out there?”_

_“Always is,” Stryker said as he closed his locker. “Hey, after this shift...thinking grabbing dinner?”_

_“Your treat I hope.”_

_“Sure...I gotta ask you something.”_

_Kabal snickered slightly. “I gotta wait?”_

_\--_

Stryker’s hands shook as he held onto the small box. In fact his entire body was now shaking. His breath short, as he staggered back. 

That voice in his head...being drowned out by echoes of memories. 

Looking at his hands, seeing the glowing veins. 

Mind replaying the images and screams of Kabal being burned. The fights he was forced into. Throughout each of them, all focussed on trying to get Kabal out. To get him to safety...

  The relief he had when he finally reunited with the other. How he wanted to just tell him right then and there-- 

How he just wanted to just say ‘ _marry me_ ’, and he didn’t care if Kabal said no...he’d know he asked.

Then there was a phantom pain that bloomed at the back of his neck. 

Everything went black...and then there was that deep laugh. 

Looking down again, to see that box. Hands trembling still as he was assaulted with memories of the past, and present--

The shine of metal catching the dim overhead lights. 

He held it close to his chest as his legs gave out. Collapsing to his knees.

He…

Lost his chance. 

\--

Kenshi helped Ermac to their feet. He could feel the unbridled emotions that were stirring in Stryker. 

Confusion. 

Anger. 

Love. 

Regret. 

...and then sorrow. 

Ermac shifted and gained their footing as they made their way over to Stryker. The former SWAT officer’s body shuddering, as if wanting to sob, but seemingly forgotten how to. 

“Kurtis Stryker…” Ermac called his name. The man’s eyes lifting to meet theirs. Much like Kung Lao’s, the iris returned. Though they were surrounded by a yellow hue. They observed as Styker’s skin was giving way from the ashen grey, to more of a natural fleshy tone. “Perhaps...you have not, lost your chance.” 

There was a wet scoff that came from former SWAT officer. “What you read minds?”  

“Somewhat...yes.” 

“Didn’t you want my soul last time?” 

“We...have changed…” Ermac offered their hand to him. “Do you still hear them?” 

Stryker wasn’t sure what the heck this guy was on about…

Then he realized it. He couldn’t hear it...couldn’t hear them. Those voices. The one telling him to hold onto his anger. The other baiting him into following their whims. 

They…

They were gone. 

And this guy...this guy knew they would be?

He looked up to Ermac once more...and took their hand. “Take it I’m gonna get some sorta explanation for all this?” 

“We can fill you in with what we know,” Kenshi said as he joined Ermac. “But we’re gonna need to find out what you know too.” 

“Wait, what I know?” Stryker asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the few positives I can give to the NRS!Timeline is how they re-imagined not only Styker but Kabal too. 
> 
> Kabal was my main in MK3 (along with Ermac) up until Kenshi was brought it. (I never really played Stryker that much, but know he was a biiiiiiiiiiiitch to fight) 
> 
> Anywho, I did enjoy the changes they went with, despite in a 2012 interview where Ed Boon said he was really not happy with the direction they too them in. The fact that now one of my former mains was for once on the side of good, I was stoked. 
> 
> Too bad it looks like they're just giving up on making Stryker work it seems.


	9. Chapter 9

“Not sure what I can do,” Stryker mentioned offhandedly as he followed the other two. Really, he should be getting use to things like this. But there was a part of him that was...it just wanted to push away all the ideas of gods, other realms, magic and the like. 

He wasn’t some warrior or protector of Earth. 

And yet....

Here he was. Being escorted to some base by a blind, telepathic swordsman, and some kind of being. Who, during their last run in wanted to take his soul. Who may or may not also be telepathic.

Might as well just roll with it…

Kabal would have.

 “I mean I’m not ashamed to admit that I wasn’t really of his ‘ _go to_ ’ for his ...ah what were you calling us?” 

    “Actually Quan Chi provided the name of revenants,” Kenshi stated. “Though, you were still linked to all this, and proceeded as if he was still here.”

Wait, the hell did this guy mean _as if he was still here_?

“You may not realize what you can actually provide.” 

    Stryker shook his head and looked over his arms and hands once more. The glowing veins still unnerved him. If he was freed, shouldn’t these be gone? Or was he really?

    He looked to the small box he still had clutched tightly in his hand. Almost, like it was his life line to this, release.

     Maybe it was. 

He couldn’t help but wonder...was there a chance he’d turn back? He didn’t wanna sound crazy, but that voice-THOSE voices-were gone. At least he hasn’t heard them since after this whole thing.

    Part of him wondered...if this was what Kabal felt. Not only with what happened to him with that...whatever the hell that thing was that fried him-but everything that came before. 

His betrayal to the Black Dragons…turning himself in.

Just unsure to everyone around him.

    Kabal…

    Right, he still had a chance. Right?

That’s what the guy in red said. That he didn’t lose his chance. 

Right?

    He wasn’t gonna lose it this time. “If you say so…” If he could get the chance—

Hell, he was going to take the first chance he had.

\--

It...worked. 

    It actually worked. Johnny wasn’t sure who was more shocked. Sonya, Jax…

    Or himself. 

    But standing right there with Ermac and Kenshi was Styker. Ermac did look a little worse for wear. He almost wanted to know if Stryker did overpower him, or if the sentinel let himself get all banged up. 

But it seemed like he wasn’t gonna get the chance.

    Kenshi was ushering Ermac along, needing to tend to the sentinel’s wounds, and directed Stryker to either talk to Jax or Sonya. 

    Johnny...could feel his lips just curl up into a smirk. ‘Mac just proved this idea. This means they could push on more. Maybe drag Kuai Liang here and have HIM be the one to go through those boxes. 

    They had a chance again.

\--

“Twenty-five years?” Stryker echoed. 

    “And some change...but yeah. I know, crazy right?” Johnny asked. 

    Sonya sighed as she shook her head at the casual remark. “I can understand that this is probably surpris--” 

    “It should be...but it’s, not. Not really,” Stryker said. 

    “What do you mean?” Sonya pressed. 

    “I get that time passed, we all did,” Stryker explained, it was true. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew time was passing. But it felt as if it was crawling… “I didn’t know how long, but figured it had to be a bit. I think I just sorta...accepted that I was going to be stuck like that for well…” 

    “You are not fully back to yourself,” Lao interrupted. 

    Stryker gave a small scoff. “Figured as much after seeing myself. Still have those yellow veins and stuff.” He emphasized his point by holding up his free hand.

    “Yeah…” Johnny began. “Lao here mentioned that those are gonna stick around cause...well...we didn’t FULLY free ya from Quan Chi’s hold.” 

    So he really wasn’t freed. Dammit. “And how likely am I to turn?” 

    “Heh, figured you’d ask something like that instead of going on how you’d get out of it on your own,” the movie star said. 

    “I’m not dumb,” Stryker sighed. “So…?”

    “It’s actually harder to fall back under than you may think,” Lao said. “As long as you focus on what pulled you out, then there is a very good chance that you won’t go back.” 

    The words settled in the former SWAT officer’s mind. He looked to the box still clutched in his hand. What pulled him out, huh? Maybe...they could get lucky and kill two birds with one stone.

That joke wasn’t intended but Stryker still shook his head as he looked up. “Was this whole thing a test?” 

    “Ahh...kinda?” Johnny said. 

    “We got some, information, that there is a chance to break those out of Quan Chi’s control. Something we know we have to do since…” 

    “He was killed?” Stryker finished. If that guy was dead...then why could he-- 

    “Yeah,” Sonya nodded. “We had to see if this idea, that information was to be trusted.” 

    “And can it?” 

    Sonya hesitated for a moment, before she nodded. “Seems like.” 

    Stryker looked down to the small box again. That’s what he meant then. “What else do you need to know?” 

“Really anythin’ you can give,” Johnny said.  

“Well...starters,” Stryker looked up. “Was pretty shocked ta hear he’s dead.” 

“Wait what?” Johnny looked to him. 

“Cause, dunno about him,” he nodded over to Lao. “But...could hear him. I mean,” he pointed to his head. “Like inside. Telling me to just hold onto my anger. How it was that lighting guy’s fault I’m like this. How this was the only way.” 

“It was the same for me,” Lao admitted. “It was indeed Quan Chi. His body may be gone, however...I think there is still some _thing_ of him that still lingers.” 

“That ain’t all though,” Stryker continued. 

“Meaning?” Jax pressed. 

“...another started to show up recently.” 

“Another? The hell do ya mean another?” The Major asked. 

“Another voice…” the former SWAT officer took a moment to find his words. “It...it’s why we went to that place...that ah pit place.” 

“The flesh pits?” Johnny provided. “You were...told to go there?” 

Stryker nodded. “And I can tell ya...it wasn’t that guy Quan Chi tellin’ us to go. Different voice.”

“Wait...you don’t think--” Sonya began. 

“Did that voice tell ya where ta go ta face ‘Mac?” Johnny asked. 

“Yeah...it was,” Stryker, nodded. There was a few moments of silence. “Mind if I get filled in on what happened? I mean you did say it’s been, what twenty-five years? Not ta mention I think I just got the quick notes from...before all this.” 

Johnny shook his head with a small laugh as he pulled up a chair. “This is gonna take a bit...but think I can summarize it.”

“Just act like you’re giving one of your overhyped interviews,” Stryker suggested. 

    That actually got a laugh from the former movie star. “Been a few years since I did one of those.”

    “You sure they world didn’t end?” 

    Jeeze, Johnny wasn’t sure if he made a friend in Stryker yet or not. 

\--

    “You’re lucky he didn’t try and go for his gun again,” Kenshi said as he helped Ermac as the sentinel tended to their own wounds. 

    “We are indeed,” Ermac sighed as they removed the mask that covered their lower face. “We are grateful you did not intervene.” 

    “Grateful? Gee I feel loved,” Kenshi chuckled. 

    “We did not mean--”

    “I’m teasing you Ermac,” Kenshi assured them. “I wanted to though...i-it was hard for me not to.” 

    “Kenshi...we apologize for any--”

    A knock at Kenshi’s door cut Ermac off. 

    “It’s open,” the swordsman called. 

    The door creaked open, and Jin cautiously stepped in. “Figured you would be here,” the archer began. 

    “Which one Jin?” Kenshi asked. 

    “Ah...Er-Eramc.”

    “You were looking for us?” 

    “Yeah...I, ah, sorta over heard the debriefing, with that Stryker guy...and he brought up something.” 

    Ermac stood up. “What did he say?” 

    Jin didn’t answer right away. He wasn’t sure how to exactly. “My cousin mentioned, even though Quan Chi was dead, he was able to hear him, you know? Inside his head.”

    “That seems plausible for a sorcerer of his prowess,” Ermac stated. 

    “But Stryker said that...he, um, started to hear a new voice too.” 

    “A new voice?” Kenshi asked. 

    Jin nodded before replying. “Ah, yeah…” he looked to Ermac. “I’m thinking...it’s Shang Tsung’s. I mean it’d make sense why they suddenly started to help him out.” 

    “So...he trying to take control?”

    “I don’t think that’s right Mr. Takahashi,” Jin started. “You said he’d make an army of his own, right? Well...why bother making one if he just needed, ya know one person to have an army.”

Ermac at first was unsure what the archer was alluding to. Though, they had to admit that it did seem odd that Shang Tsung had yet to start anything new when they last investigated the Flesh Pits. That he seemed to rely on the forces from the Nether-- 

It dawned on them what Jin was proposing. 

Ermac looked to the archer, who nodded once again. 

Shang Tsung…

Was going to attempt to bring Quan Chi back. 

Their Deadly Alliance was going to raise once again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holiday last week I took some time off to enjoy it. 
> 
> I also now have nearly all of this fic outlines (just debating if I want to include the MK11 stuff or make that a sequel)
> 
> I also am a proud owner of a new chromebook so I no longer need to be at my PC if I wanna write...though art bug bit me good.


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny actually jumped when Ermac and Jin nearly rushed into the small room where he filling in Stryker with what was going on…

And what happened before too.

But he soon got his answer as to why. 

And goddamn it just made so much sense. Seems that Shang Tsung was three steps ahead of them.

What was it that Kenshi said when they went back to the Flesh Pits? That he was probably watching them the first time. 

Seemed more and more likely that was the case. Just watching them. Planning and scheming. 

Now...well he was still somewhat making his allies. Just not needing to _make_ them. 

“So he’s gonna just bring the guy back?” Johnny asked. 

“Is that even possible?” Stryker added. He was still a bit in the dark, but he got the jist of it. And he knew nothing about the dead being brought back. 

Unless Johnny just didn’t get to that part quite yet.

“Quan Chi did indeed have the ability to bring back the dead,” Ermac began. 

“And Shang Tung?” Johnny pressed. 

“We are...unsure. We know his power is strong, however...he has never been one to show the ability to resurrect.”

“So what makes you think he can bring that Quan Chi guy back?” Stryker asked. 

Johnny turned to the former SWAT officer. “Ya know that one chick with the gruesome teeth?” 

“The one that got Kabal and I to actually get involved..sorta hard to forget that.” 

“He MADE her.”

Well shit...that was all Stryker needed to hear. 

“Indeed...he may not have the ability to revive...but he can create and manipulate a body,” Ermac added.  “We think...that maybe his new plan...or was his plan all along.” 

“But wait, wouldn’t Quan Chi be, ya know a bit easier to take down? A lot of his power was bond to that damn amulet of Shinnok’s,” Johnny pointed out. 

Ermac didn’t reply right away…

A sign that Johnny was learning was a bad thing. Because, that usually meant that his last point, was gonna be proven wrong.

“With Shinnok’s defeated...in a way, he would be freed from his servitude,” the sentinel explained. 

“Fuck...why do I get the feeling he WANTED Hanzo to off him?” 

“So...we were used?” Jin piped in as he looked between Johnny and Ermac. “They had this planned for how long?”

“Perhaps not this exactly ...but an idea as how to join forces,” Ermac stated. 

“I’m gonna go get this ta Sons...and see if we can get Kuai here so we can start takin’ back some of the revenants. If we can’t stop him...we can at least take away some of that army of theirs.”

“A wise decision,” Ermac nodded. 

\--   

It was a shot they had to take.  Shang Tsung was indeed back. He had control, or at some sort of alliance with the revenants....he was going to bring back Quan Chi. 

But...they knew they had a chance. Stryker and Lao were proof of that. If they failed in stopping the sorcerer, they could at least dismantle the army. 

Hopefully take away some of their key members. 

With all this happening, Ermac insisted that Kenshi would push their skill in their sparring sessions. Even though Shang Tsung didn’t state an interest in them…

There was that lingering fear that he would return for these last one hundred souls. 

Kenshi had no qualms with the request. He was finding himself becoming more and more fond of these sessions. It felt…

Comfortable. 

 

Natural. 

Familiar.

…

Right. 

It just felt right. 

As right as it had felt with Suchin. 

How it happened…

Ending up pinning Ermac to the ground when the sentinel left themselves open-something Ermac needed to work on.

They always left themselves open. 

It was originally just to throw the sentinel off guard. To stop their speil of “ _we are many_ ”, as the sentinel struggled, trying to break from the hold. 

 Ermac's lips felt dry and chapped, but not unpleasant. There was almost an underlying familiarity to them. 

Kenshi pulled back, about to apologize but was stopped when Ermac leaned up and pressed their lips together again. It wasn’t urgent, at least not at first. 

But soon...there was something else there. A need. 

A want. 

Kenshi shifted his hold, as Ermac laid back, the tension ebbing away from their body. All the while the kiss grew deeper and more explorative. 

What were they in the previous timeline? 

Heat was starting to build--there was a sound pulled from one of them, they couldn’t tell which one made it-

Then all to suddenly Kenshi felt himself being pushed away with more than just strength. 

“We....we apologize,” Ermac said in a rushed voice, before Kenshi heard quick footsteps heading away. 

Kenshi wasn’t sure what to feel…

He sighed as he just let himself flop down onto the room’s floor. 

\--

“So uh…” Johnny began as he approached Kenshi who was sitting outside the training hall. “Somethin’ happened ‘tween you and ‘Mac?” 

Ermac...has avoided him for two days. 

Two days of solitary meditation. 

Two days of him practicing with his sword, alone. 

Two days...of only just HIS thoughts. 

And replaying of what he done. 

It felt like an eternity stretching on to the swordsman. 

Kenshi sighed as he just held his face in his hands. If Johnny saw it then everyone did. He was trying his best to not let it be THAT noticeable… “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Sorry, but you just might,” Johnny said as he sat next to him. “Hard ta get people to work with him still, but they usually don’t fight it when you’re with him, ya know?” 

Kenshi heaved another sigh. “Johnny...can you tell me anythi--” 

“Kenshi...I don’t know anythin’ about you or ‘Mac from that alternate timeline,” Johnny said. “...wait is that why you two are acting so weird?” 

“I did something stupid.” 

“You do a lot of stupid things,” Johnny pointed out. 

“...I think we were a thing during then,” Kenshi said quietly. 

“Wait what?” 

\--

_“He will perish.”_

That sinister, sly voice echoed in Ermac’s mind as they tried to meditate.

Yet, too many things distracted them. 

All leading back to the swordsman.

They tried to let them pass. There couldn't be anything to them...correct?  

However, the voices of the souls within them seemed to refuse that. One voice very adamant that what happened was right.

Now they were unable to focus. 

Well, there was one thing that seemed they could focus on…

Just what IS the swordsman to them? Is this connected to that alternate time-lime? 

And if so…

What happened here to make it so different now? 

Perhaps…

Perhaps, they need to talk about this with Kenshi. 

\--

Johnny urged Kenshi to come with him. Take a stroll outside of the base. Giving Kenshi a chance to talk about just what the hell happened. 

And well…

Part of him wasn’t surprised, and the part that was...was only because he WASN’T. 

Geeze, did he know about them in that time-line? He shrugged, right now wasn’t the time to think about this. “Well, I mean it was only once--”

“Twice, “ Kenshi corrected. Telling Johnny what happened, didn’t help. 

Well, it did. 

But then again, he was sharing this detail with Johnny Cage after all.  

Johnny shook his head with a small laugh. “You know how to pick ‘em, don’t you?”

  
“Johnny don’t, it’s...awkward enough,” Kenshi pleaded as he sighed.

He could just hear the slight amusement in the former movie star’s voice. Maybe he should have just gone to find Ermac, and tried to talk. 

Though...he wasn’t sure if talking was going to be a thing for them.  

“Hmmm? What got you hot under the collar?” Johnny smirked as he saw a blush slowly creeping up Kenshi’s ears. When there was no answer, he knew it was best to pull back. “So...what are you going to do?” 

There was a moment of silence. What WAS he going to do? What could he even do? Accept this? Look into it? 

...talk to Ermac?

Maybe something else? 

“Hey Johnny…?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I...need to ask a favor of you.” 


	11. Chapter 11

They were unable to find the swordsman anywhere.

At least where Kenshi would usually be. 

And it hurt them for some reason. 

What WAS the swordsman to them? 

The souls tried to answer, but they could not decipher the jumbled voices all speaking at once. Even that one, always so certain soul was drowned out by the din of other voices. 

They needed to find a way to distract themselves. A way to possibly calm the waves of voices….

Even though it was a question they asked in the first place. 

It was just…

“--for the last time, it’s no Lao.” 

A voice broke their thoughts, and broke through the myriad of voices. Sharp and strong-almost annoyed. 

Ermac followed where it came from. 

To the training room. 

“You know it’s best to know what you will be up against,” Kung Lao stated as he faced Stryker. 

“I think I got a handle on that,” Stryker replied. He didn’t have and sort of powers, or magic, or whatever it was Kung Lao had...but he knew that he could handle whatever could be thrown at him. 

He did it before. Confidence slightly boosted as Cage told him about Mileena, Kintaro...hell, knowing he was able to best Ermac twice--

Well, at least the first time, he’s still not sure about if the guy let him win their last fight or not.

But besides that, Styker was pretty sure he could handle what could come. 

“But it has been a while since you have seen any action,” the monk pressed. 

“And I just had a fight with Ermac.”

“Who let you win.” 

“Maybe.” 

“May we accept the offer?”

They turned their attention to the entrance. Ermac standing there. An odd scene for the both of them. Usually Kenshi would be right beside the sentinel. 

\--

“Hmmm….” Johnny looked over his work. He was no barber, so shaving another person’s face was...interesting to say the least. 

“Johnny make your comments now,” Kenshi sighed. 

“Forgot how ya looked without the beard,” it was true. It had to be like, two decades ago. And, for some reason, it felt like he was seeing how Kenshi SHOULD have looked that whole time. “Sorry bud, but the beard look did NOT suit you. Like at all.”

Kenshi rolled his eyes the best he could. It's been so long since he's done that actually...“Thanks Johnny.” 

Though...he had a point. This, felt right. This felt like he should have gotten rid of that beard long ago.  He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly feeling like this. 

“So...why the change?” Johnny asked as he cleaned up the mess. He had an idea, but he didn’t want to risk saying it aloud. 

Well, not yet at least. 

“Just...felt like I needed to do something, different,” which wasn’t completely untrue. Just, was hiding the main factor behind it. 

But...why? 

That was the thing Kenshi couldn’t quite comprehend. 

“For ‘Mac?” That didn’t last long, Johnny commented to himself. It almost felt like he needed to get this validation. He didn’t need Kenshi knowing that he was also questioning things from that time line. 

Specifically things between Kenshi and Ermac. 

Wait, were they NOT together in that timeline? And HE wanted them to be? 

Maybe he was matchmaker...

“Johnny don’t,” the response came out sharp and fast, as his eyes flickered with a bright intense blue.

“Totally for ‘Mac,” Johnny grinned…It was worth it, even with that sword ominously floating closer and closer to him. “...but I mean...I think I sorta get why ya wanna know so much Kenshi.” 

“Is that so?” Kenshi asked as he brought Sento back to him. Should have known Johnny never faltered under the threat of the blade. 

“Well yeah...cause I think...we were buds then too.” 

“Who?” Kenshi asked as he raised an eyebrow. 

“Me and ‘Mac,” well there was that too…

After all, he did get along with Ermac almost too well, too fast. 

\--

They hit the floor so harshly, that their breath was forced out. They knew that Kung Lao was indeed a formidable opponent, however they did not expect them to be so…

Easily overpowered.

Heavy footsteps came over to them. And soon Ermac found themselves staring up at Stryker. 

“You’re usually a better opponent,” the former SWAT officer remarked as he offered a hand to Ermac. He knew first hand that Ermac was better than that display he just watched. Was it because that other guy wasn’t here?

“We are...distracted,” The sentinel stated as they took the offered hand; just as that bladed hat whipped past them and back to its owner.  Kung Lao placed it back atop his head. 

“Then, perhaps you should try and clear your mind?” 

“We have tried,” Ermac explain, irritation carrying in their tone. “It...distracts us more.” 

“Is it that Kenshi guy?” Styker asked. He had a suspicion. The distraction thing felt all too familiar to him. Memories replaying in his head when he was starting to fall for the former Black Dragon. 

Ermac’s attention turned to Stryker. Their eyes wide. “How were you able--” 

“You could tell?” Kung Lao questioned as he tilted his head. Perhaps the former SWAT officer really did have what it takes to be a defender for Earthrealm, with how observant he was....regardless if it was above his pay or not. 

“You learn how to read people over the years,” Stryker explained. “You learn some tells.” 

“And nothing from personal experience?” The monk asked, as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. 

Stryker rolled his eyes. This guy was almost like another Johnny Cage with his pride and behavior. “If you know the answer, then don’t bother asking.” 

“We...currently do not wish to focus on this,” Ermac’s voice cut in. 

Kung Lao looked over and shrugged. “If you want to keep going and be beaten by me, I have no issues.” 

There was a scoff that left Stryker. “Really , just knock some of that arrogance out of this guy.” 

\--

Kenshi reeled back a bit--what did Johnny just say?

“So um….yeah, I guess I sorta get--” 

“Johnny start again,” Kenshi urged. He HAD to make sure he heard it right. 

Johnny sighed and looked to him. “Listen I can’t confirm it or not, cause like I said...all I know is that we HAD to stop things from happening...and...ah…” He hesitated. The only thing he REALLY knew was that in the end of that previous timeline...they all died. “But, um…” he licked at his lips slightly. “But I’ve been sorta getting these feelings. Like, pretty sure not like yours, but more of...like I think I was buds with Ermac. Like really GOOD buds with him. Like how Jax and I, kinda are.” 

“You think that Ermac...was on our side in that timeline?” Kenshi pressed. 

“I mean...sorta felt a sense of deja-vu when he saved me from getting crushed. Like, wasn’t his first time saving my ass ya know?”  He trailed off a bit. “And ah…”

“What else?” 

Johnny wasn’t sure if he should admit it though. He knows that there’s that underlying creepiness of wanting to see people get together. Had to deal with that a WHOLE LOT before.

But...wasn’t this different? 

Like, it felt RIGHT for those two to be together. That they were meant to be. 

That when he came to Johnny about his night with Suchin--

It felt so…odd for Kenshi to do. And for the longest time he didn’t understand why. But...seeing Kenshi with Ermac besides him. Them sparring, or meditating.

The scene of Kenshi dozed off, using the sentinel as a pillow. 

It sparked a feeling a familiarity…

“....I’m pretty sure you and ‘Mac _were_ somethin’.” 

\--

 

Ermac winced as he hit the ground hard. They needed to get better at not keeping themselves so open. A habit that was so hard for them to break. 

They pushed themselves up--

But a voice rang out that had them freeze. 

_“He will die...and the pain you will feel will be indescribable.”_

Ermac looked around, the souls flaring slightly enshrouding them in that green glow. Then did not notice that Kung Lao and Stryker were also looking about. 

“You hea--” 

A laugh filtered into the room. Softly at first, before it began to swell...becoming a bit more boisterous. 

A mist seeped in...discoloring to a similar green hue.

“Ah...you’re still so lost.” That voice had Ermac’s body go stiff. Sly, smooth ...with almost an oily delivery that dripped down their spine. “But, I’m certain that I can help you back onto your path.” The voice continued as the mist took shape. “You still belong to me nevertheless...Ermac.” 

When the mist cleared...there stood the sorcerer.


	12. Chapter 12

“You seemed shocked,” Shang Tsung mentioned offhandedly as his gaze never left Ermac. 

There was a loud sound. 

A gunshot. 

Yet the bullet seemed to stay frozen in midair, just mere inches from the sorcerer. “You rely on that thing far too much.” 

And with a wave of his hand, the bullet fell to the ground with a clatter. 

For a few breathless moments nobody moved. Just watching...calcutlating what action was going to come next. 

A thin, transparent film rose quickly from the ground in front of them. Kung Lao sprang back, as did Ermac. Stryker paid no mind but kept his eyes trained on Shang Tsung instead. Despite the feeling of something slowly grasping at his ankles, the former SWAT officer didn’t back down. 

“You are a foolish one,” Shang Tsung commented as he conjured a ethereal skull. With a flair he threw it at Stryker.

Just as Kung Lao’s hat whizzed by, splitting it in two. It curved as it’s path was now headed towards the sorcerer, who was forced to finally move from his spot. 

Only having a moment to regain his footing, Shang Tsung found himself needing to move yet again as Ermac took a shot. The wood splintering under the weight of the axe. 

“I see you’ve found that old thing.” 

The comment seemed to distract Ermac...long enough to not realize that his all too familiar green ethereal glow, was almost funneling towards the sorcerer. 

Another gunshot rang out, and the souls retreated, as Shang Tsung clutched at his shoulder. 

“Still think I’mma fool who uses this too much?” Stryker asked as he still had his gun poised and aimed. 

Shang Tsung sneered at the former officer. Enraged he shot out another of those green, unearthly skulls. Then another, a third, then a fourth. 

Kung Lao leapt, and threw his hat once more. Shang Tsung readied himself, but the monk vanished. 

The sound of his hat rushing close behind the sorcerer, and that was where he reappeared. 

The force of the kick was enough to have Shang Tsung bite through his tongue, and land to the ground. 

Hard. 

When his eyes opened he found himself staring up at a gun barrel. 

He spat out the sudden mouthful of blood...and gave an almost pleased grin. “He tried to remember you still. He wonders, what was it you needed to speak with him about.” 

Stryker faltered. 

And that was all the opportunity he needed. His hand shot out, and grabbed Stryker. That green glow surging from Stryker to Shang Tsung. 

“Your soul is mine!” 

An overwhelming feeling rushed through Stryker and he found himself being brought to his knees. The room was starting to spin.

Kung Lao rushed towards them…

But this time it was Shang Tsung who vanished suddenly. And Kung Lao wound up tackling Styker to the ground instead. 

Ermac swung their axe, but Shang Tsung raised his hand, the blade now glowing. 

“Why do you try and fight your creator? Why not just serve your purpose?” Shang Tsung asked. He wasn’t expecting  response. “He will die, it is inevitable.” 

“We know this,” Ermac hissed. 

And Shang Tsung smirked. “They will all die,” he continued. “You cannot live in a realm where life is so fleeting.” 

There was a moment of hesitation from the sentinel…

But that was all that Shang Tusng needed. As a soul was pulled from Ermac. “You know why I came here,” Shang Tsung stated. “And now...I can take my leave.”

Before Kung Lao or Stryker could react...the sorcerer was gone as fast as he appeared. 

And Ermac was as well. 

Just as Kenshi was rushing into the room. 

\--

It felt, nice...to finally talk about it though.  That was the thought going through Kenshi’s mind. The fact there was a chance of feeling like this was...meant to be in a way. 

Though now he desperately wanted to know what he and Ermac were. But...he had the chance to focus on what they could become. The slight humming from Sento seemed to agree with those thoughts. 

He never imagined his ancestors being so...accepting of Ermac in such a way. 

Perhaps they feel a kinship with the sentinel?

Similar torment and agony they went through at the hands of Shang Tsung. 

“So yeah I mean...if you and ‘Mac wanna keep going at this,” Johnny began, voice filled with mirth. “Lemme know, I can get you two, some private time,” he finished with gesturing finger guns. He knew Kenshi couldn’t see it, but he liked to think the action helped the hinting carry through in his voice. 

“How did Sonya managed to stay with you as long as she did?” 

“What can I say, I’m charming.” 

“That’s certainly...a word.” 

Johnny laughed at the jab, as Kenshi chuckled. 

But as soon as they were nearing the base once again--

A feeling a dread washed over the swordsman. There was...something he was sensing. Something dangerous--

No...familiar. 

There was a cry from Sento and he as already rushing in, leaving Johnny behind. 

_‘Save them, save them! Do not let him get to them!’_

He found himself being drawn down the halls. He couldn’t hear anything over his own thoughts. Why didn’t he just try and talk to Ermac?

Why did he try and just avoid it? 

He froze...when he sensed something change as he neared the end of the hall. Something--something was gone. 

Bursting into the training room, sword drawn…

He knew he was too late. 

Heavy footsteps rushing after drowned out any thoughts lingering in his head. 

\--

“I knew it,” Jax started. “I just knew we couldn’t have trusted that freak.” 

“Somethin’ ain’t adding up,” Johnny said. “ Why would ‘Mac just go long? Dude said Shang Tsung would just drain him of the souls he has left.” 

“ _Just go_ really isn’t what happened,” Lao remarked as he helped Stryker to his feet. “Ermac was indeed taken by force.”

“He was talking to him, couldn’t make out what he said but it riled him up,” Stryker backed up Lao’s response. “Was enough to distract him...and do something.” 

“The pain you will feel when you lose him, is inevitable,” Lao said. “That’s the jist of what he said to Ermac…” he hesitated before continuing. “And drained a soul from him...I will never forget what that ability looks like.” 

Johnny repeated it softly to himself…

Oh shit. 

So it wasn’t just Kenshi going through this thing...and in the end Shang Tsung really WAS going to come back for Ermac. 

Dammit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. I for once have a social life and things have been popping up in it (I'm still shocked lol). I hope to get some semblance of a schedule but not sure how well that's going to work. 
> 
> Thank you all for your patience!!!


	13. Chapter 13

_“Come on, if Shang Tsung IS in there. You can count on me and Kenshi to make sure those last souls of yours stay put.”_

That promise echoed in Johnny’s mind. 

Dammit….dammit! 

How the hell did Shang Tsung managed to get in!? It didn’t make sense.

Was there a breech somewhere?

Did he...do something when he and Cass cornered him? 

Urg, whatever. Right now they had to track him down and...hopefully get ‘Mac back. “He probably went back to the flesh pits.” 

“You sure about that” Jax asked as he looked to Johnny.

“Where does he have to go? And with ‘Mac? Doubt he could go far. Alone, sure, but he ain’t. And something tells me he’s been roughed up if those two,” Johnny continued as he nodded over to Lao and Stryker. “Had a chance ta get their hands on him.” 

“Stryker did manage to get a shot on him...though with his magic he could have healed it,” Lao mentioned. 

“Unless he needs ta conserve it,” Styker brought up. 

“Conserve it? The hell you on about?” Jax turned to the former SWAT officer. 

“Well, he’s gonna try and bring that Quan Chi back right?” 

“We THINK, ain’t nothin’ been confirmed,” the Major stated. 

“But it’s the best idea ya got, right?” Styker pressed on. “What if he realized he doesn’t have the juice ta do it? And that’s why he grabbed Ermac.” 

“If that’s the case then yeah, he couldn’t have gotten far,” Johnny nodded. 

\--

_“Yer stayin’ here.”_

_“Do you really think I’m going to trust you on bringing Ermac back?!” Kenshi stood in front of Jax. If he could see, one could make the notion of the swordsman actively trying to stare down the major._

_“Yer a liability right now.”_

_“Liab--didn’t you OPENLY say you wanted to get rid of--”_

_“Whoa whoa Kenshi...Jax...Jax is right,” Johnny cut in._

_“Johnny!?”_

_“You’re pissed. And Shang Tsung probably knows that. You go in with your sword a-swingin’...You think he’s going to let just one job stay unfinished?”_

_Kenshi grit his teeth, and he felt a growl work its way from the back of his throat._

_Johnny knew it was a low blow. But it was true. What if drainin’ the souls from ‘Mac wasn’t enough? What if he needed ta heal up before trying to bring back Quan Chi. Kenshi would be the prime target to go after. More souls._

_More power for the sorcerer._

_“Kenshi...you gotta stay here. You’re just as pissed at Shang Tsung, as Hanzo was with Quan Chi. No offense, we wanna keep this one alive”_

\--

It was like being in a room with a caged beast. That was the best way Lao could describe it. The way Kenshi moved and paced. The anger was almost rolling off of the swordsman in waves. 

Stryker was already making his own leave. Something wasn’t adding up to him. Something wasn’t sitting right. 

It made sense sure. That Shang Tsung guy was injured and had Ermac with him. Usually a perp with a hostage would try to find the closest cover first. 

But…

Guy said he was watching that place from the start...right? 

So why go back to a place he knew was a risk? 

What if, there was another place he was able to go to? 

He could vaguely recall that there was another place. The building was somewhere in Outworld-or maybe the Netherrealm? He couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. 

“What’s in here?” 

Stryker felt his heart-rate pick up for a moment before he turned his attention behind him. “And I thought that ninjas were the silent killers.” 

Lao shrugged it off. “What brings you here?” 

“Something ain’t sitting right with me with all this,” Stryker stated. 

“All this…? You mean with Shang Tsung, right?” 

“You ran inta him before...would he really go back to a place he knows is under surveillance?” 

Lao took a few moments, before answering. “No he would not. I wanted to mention how that assumption of theirs is just that, an assumption.” 

“You think he went somewhere else?” 

“...I do, but I’m not sure where.” 

Stryker clicked his tongue. “...you said you fought him and that Quan Chi guy in that...tournament thing, right?” 

“And beat them,” Lao boasted. 

“Ain’t asking about that,” Stryker rolled his eyes. This guy really needed to readjustment with his pride. “I’m askin’ if ya knew if he had a place there.” 

Lao pondered the question for a moment. “He is from the Netherrealm, not of Outworld. I believe that if he did have a place it more than likely was either Shoa Kahn’s fortress or possibly the flesh pits.” 

So that means that place he was remembering was in the Netherrealm. How much power would it take for the sorcerer to go there instead? 

Wait…

What if he NEEDED to go there instead. 

“Come with me,” Stryker said as he picked up his pace. He was pretty sure this was gonna land him on Briggs’ shitlist, but hey he knew he wasn’t gonna be alone on that. Seems Ermac was going to be stuck on it no matter what happens. And his company wasn’t all that bad. 

Lao followed, keeping up with the former SWAT officer’s brisk pace. He could tell there was an idea forming in Stryker’s mind. He almost felt insulted that he wasn’t being told what it was. 

When Stryker stopped outside...was it door? It almost looked like it was more of a vault of some sort. Lao wanted to assume that some sort of weapon was behind it. Given where he was, it wouldn’t be too far off. 

There was the sound of pistons and pressured mechanisms being released from within. 

“You know how to get in there?” Lao asked. 

“Hey, I don’t have any fancy abilities, and I’m no savior or protector,” Stryker began and the door opened to reveal some sort of machine. Lao almost remarked on how it almost looked like a withered lotus. “But figured there had ta be something some guy like me could help with.” 

Lao followed Stryker in, as the former SWAT officer approached the control panel he felt compelled to ask. “What does this do?” 

“According to Briggs, suppose to be a portal to go to other realms,” Stryker said as the machine rumbled and whirled to life. 

“They were able to find a way? Through science?” 

Stryker smirked. “Hey, it ain’t so different from magic if you think about it.” 

Lao looked to him and chuckled. Kurtis Stryker may think himself as a normal man, but he was proving himself to be someone who was beyond normal. Thinking in ways he never saw at the WuShi, nor even during the tournaments. He almost wished he had the chance to have fought with him during the fight against Outworld. 

Though...it seemed like he was going to have his chance.  

“Could it track him?” A voice echoed in the room. 

The two looked over, to see Kenshi, standing just outside. 

How long was he standing there? Had he followed them? Lao was certain he’d be able to tell if he had. All that anger and hatred was still pouring off the swordsman.

“Might be able to. But could take a few tries ...and who knows. They might find him before we do.” 

Kenshi let the words wash over him. He turned his attention to Stryker. “How much do you believe that?” 

“Hm?” 

“You know that he didn't go to the flesh pit.” 

“Wouldn’t say know for su--” Stryker began. 

“What are your instincts telling you?” Kenshi asked. 

There was a pause. Stryker looked to Lao, before he looked back to Kenshi. “...that he didn’t go to Outworld.” 

\--

Kenshi was growing more and more agitated by the minute. Stryker was doing what he could, however, the technology was still unfamiliar to him. Lao tried to help by trying to supplement as much information about the Netherrealm as he could to help the former SWAT member  in confirming his own memories of that place. 

After the fourth try…

There was finally something of promise. 

“I see why you wanted confirmation on Quan Chi’s residence,” Lao said. 

“Netherrealm?” Kenshi questioned. There was a slight dread settling in the pit of his stomach. H-he didn’t know why. But all he could think was that he NEEDED to get to Ermac. 

“He’s gonna be waiting for us,” Stryker stated. 

“Well...then it would be rude if we made him wait. Wouldn’t it?” Lao asked. 

Kenshi reached for Sento. The ancient sword pleading for him to get to the sentinel. Before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: in Kenshi’s MK9 ladder ending, there was talk of this machine the Special Forces had built to allow them travel through the realms. 
> 
> I loved that idea with magic and science being so closely interchangeable that I wanted to add it in.
> 
> Not to mention I just really adore ladder endings.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a sickening feeling as they passed through. It felt far different than how he would travel with Lord Raiden between the realms. However he couldn’t let the disoriented feeling distract him. Lao shook his head in an attempt to clear it. 

He wondered how Stryker had fared. Chancing a quick glance, he couldn’t tell if the former officer wasn’t affected, or was just very good at hiding it. 

He needed to keep focus. 

They all did. Who knows what traps the sorcerer had lain. What allies he’d have in wait. 

“I must say...I’m surprised,” that voice called in a mocking tone. “Then again not all that much. You three certainly seem brighter than you let on.” 

 He could sense the unease, and turmoil. Ermac...didn’t want to be beside him. There was an inkling of...fear? Kenshi grit his teeth. There had to be a way to get closer. 

“I see,” Shang Tsung observed, his gaze turning from Kenshi back to where Ermac was. Weakened, kneeling besides him. Seems that the sentinel couldn’t muster any strength while in the Netherrealm. He wouldn’t need much use from them soon enough. Perhaps, he could gain more if he pushed right. “They realized their life will surpass all those in Earthrealm.” 

Kenshi slowly drew Sento. Feeling anger ebb within him. It may be true, however he was certain that there had to be more to it. Ermac...they wouldn’t have just surrendered like this.

There had to be more to it!

“They will be all alone in due time...with nothing but their thoughts as their company.”

“We’re alive no--””

“Such a fool...you do not realize how much pain you will cause him,” Shang Tsung added, and Kenshi felt a sudden tightness in his chest. 

Ermac…

Was-was that why? 

“Heh,” the sorcerer scoffed. “You seem to finally understand,” he turned away. “However...it is such a pointless fear.” 

That tone…

Something was off with that ton--

Before Kenshi could react Shang Tsung seized Ermac by their neck. A gunshot ran out...the sound of it ricocheting off metal echoed through the chamber. 

Stryker felt his eyes widened as Kabal reached and pulled out his other hook sword. Unaware as to how he had gotten there so fast. 

There was barely a chance for Lao to breathe before he  looked up just in time to see his once former friend, standing beside the sorcerer. He knew what was to come. Any other time, he wouldn’t have minded…

But now...Lao was unsure if he could. This wasn’t going to be like their sparring. Their testing of one another. This...was going to be a true fight. 

Kenshi refused to let Shang Tsung continue on, he ran with Sento drawn, preparing to strike. His blade met with the sound of another, as Kabal intervened. The hook swords halting the strike. Quickly pulling it back, Kenshi stepped to the side to stop himself from being slashed by the bent blades. 

Another gunshot rang out, followed by a muffled shout. “You’ll get yours soon enough Stryker!” Kabal threatened through the searing pain of the bullet wound, and the intense magic healing that came from being a Revenant. 

“I don’t think so Kabal,” Stryker said, as he took aim. He pulled the trigger--but found himself on his back before he even felt the round go off. 

Standing over him, was Kabal, hook swords brandished and ready to fight. Looks like Stryker was going to get his chance now. He rolled out of the way as Kabal swiped down, the metal sparking against the marbled flooring. 

\--

Liu Kang spun as the familiar shape curved towards him. He spun again as it came back from the left this time. The shine of metal catching in the light of the room. How predictable, Kung Lao was with his hat. 

So proud of that ridiculous weapon of his. He knew the best way to fight back though. Keep his back away from it. Never let his guard drop. 

Keep an eyes where the Lao was--

Shit! He lost sight of him for a moment!

A burning, almost  agonizing pain seared up from his ribcage. A hard blow have him twisting back to face the other. Focus dropping from where the hat was. The sound of his whipping past, and he had just enough time to dodge.

 

—

Kenshi approached Shang Tsung. There was something the sorcerer had planned. He carried himself still in high regards. 

What was he waiting for? 

“All those fears they have,” Shang Tsung began. “Of being alone...and being harmed…” 

Back onto the conversation before?  What did he have plann--

“Pointless fears though.” 

Kenshi tried to react. The weight behind the statement made it clear to the swordsman. He rushed in, but the sudden force that enveloped Shang Tsung and Ermac had him falter back. 

He could feel it. 

One by one…

The last souls being drained from the sentinel. With one last desperate attempt, Sento glowed brightly with intense psychic energy and he threw it. The ancient blade piercing through.

But it was too late. 

Kenshi couldn’t move for a moment. He couldn’t breathe. 

There was...nothing left of the sentinel. There was nothing left of Ermac. 

Taking the opportunity of his opponent’s sudden slacked nature, Shang Tsung tossed the lifeless form of Ermac, knocked Kenshi back and down under the weight alone. 

The force was enough to jar Kenshi out of his stupor...as he held the sentinel. 

Gone. 

There truly was nothing left. 

An agonized wail came from Sento as Kenshi held the body close...the pain slowly turned to anger. Rage flaring up in his veins. Hot enough that he was certain he would shock Hanzo if he was here. 

Despite the anger, he laid Ermac’s form down in a gentle manner before he stood up. Calling Sento to him once again. He turned to the sorcerer. 

He would get them back. All of Ermac’s souls. 

Even if he would have to cut them from Shang Tsung. 


	15. Chapter 15

If he could just...talk! That’s all Stryker needed to do. Find an opening. And just take his chance. 

He dove into a roll as Kabal rushed him. Fuck that speed of his. He needed to find a chance. An opening. A breath shot from his lungs as an edge grazed him, as his former partner rushed past. 

Stryker's eyes could barely keep up with Kabal's movement. He drew his gun. He knew he couldn't hit the other when running. He was just too damn fast. But maybe, he could get a hit if he guessed where he'll go. 

Only thing, was needing to figure out if he could even make a call if he couldn't see--

A searing pain shot up from the back of his legs. The back of his knees. 

Styker landed heavily on his  knees, gun still poised and ready to take aim. He ignored the sensation of warm blood trickling out of the cuts that were at the back of his knees, coating the back of his legs. In a blur, Kabal was in front of him. A swift kick, and the gun skidded across the floor as his former partner approached him. 

Cold metal pressed under his chin. He winced as he felt the edge dig in, as he was forced to raise his head to look up at Kabal’s masked face. “Any last words, traitor?” Kabal’s muffled voice mocked. 

Stryker scoffed, before he smirked. A chance was a chance he supposed. He reached inside his pocket. “Actually...yeah...I gotta few.” 

Against the metal of the hook swords dug into his flesh. The blood dripping down his forearm as Kabal caught his hand. Though Stryker was successful in pulling the small box out. The light catching the pristine metal. 

The sight was enough to have Kabal actually stagger back. 

“Marry me?” 

\--

Lao dodged each punch and kick that went flying his way. refusing to let space get between them again. He'd never admit aloud, but Liu Kang was indeed a more polished closer quarter fighter. 

He could feel the flames the other controlled against his skin. He reached for his hat, but was blocked. There had to be something he could do.  

“We seemed evenly matched,” Lao commented. “You’re stronger than this.” 

“I _am_ stronger than you.” 

Lao dodged another kick. “No, the one who’s truly stronger than me...wouldn’t be hiding like this.” 

A sneer curled Liu Kang’s lips. “I am NOT hiding!” 

“You’re still letting yourself be controlled by your ang--” 

Flames burst from the former protector of Earthrealm’s fists. “Raiden KILLED me!” 

“You did nothing but doubt him,” Lao shot back as he continued to put distance between them. 

Anger began to cloud Liu Kang’s mind. “He is the reason YOU died!” He leapt ready to strike,  but stopped when Lao suddenly vanished from his sight.

Where did he--

That familiar sound whipped past, catching him off guard. 

That stupid hat! 

The hair on the back of his neck stood up as it whipped past again, getting behind him. On instinct, he turned with a swift kick. Only catching the hat. 

Where had he--

“Remember what our masters taught us? Never fight angry,” the monk's voice taunted. 

That smug tone, Liu Kang turned once more finally catching a glimpse of where the other was. Rushing to gather his hat once again, he charged at his former friend, fists flailing with burning flames. 

\--

Kenshi swung Sento as he tried to face the sorcerer. His mind clouded with anger and pure hatred for the man made it nearly impossible for him to focus. 

A step to the side and a harsh jab had the swordsman stumble slightly. “How much have you recalled?” Shang Tsung asked with a laugh. Voice dripping with callousness. “Has he taught you anything?” 

Did he...did he know!? 

“Of course I know,” Shang Tsung chuckled. 

“Get out of my head!” 

“You make it far to easy to read boy,” the sorcerer scoffed. He conjured a blazing skull and threw it towards the swordsman. The blade slicing through with ease. “Did you think Raiden was the only one who was given visions of a time that once was?” 

Kenshi scowled. So he did know! T-that meant...could that mean--

“I've decided to take care of a problem that my former self neglected.” Another skull was lobbed to Kenshi, who once again sliced through it with a quick strike. However it seemed he didn’t sense the other right after. 

The power behind it managed to knock him off balance. 

“They would not defy me again.” 

So...Ermac was on their side then. Kenshi staggered back and took his stance. Trying to clear his mind, though it was proving to be harder to do so. Not only was his own mind fueled by the want...the NEED to put an end to the sorcerer's life, but it seemed the souls in Sento were just as furious. 

\--

The clatter of one of the hook swords seems so much louder to Styker than everything else going on around him. He watched as his former partner staggered back. 

“Th-this ain’t a joke!” 

Stryker could feel the pain radiating up and down his legs as he pushed himself up. Legs shook as he felt the drying blood tug and pull from wound. Reopening them. “It’s not...when have I ever joked like this?” He looked to Kabal. The other made...seemed almost lost. 

Confused. 

Conflicted even. 

Was this his chance? 

“If you’re gonna kill me,” Styler continued on, taking a step forward. Noting that Kabal actually stepped back as he did. “I just...want this. Lemme know that _this_ time I asked.” 

A hand reached up, almost as if Kabal was about to rip the mask off his face. His hand was shaking. 

His whole body was shaking. 

“Stryker...I’m serious!” The voice tried to be threatening, but came off as unsure. “Do NOT pull this!” 

Stryker took another step forward, as Kabal backed away. He opened his mouth to argue with the other once more…

But a burst of that ethereal green energy knocked the former SWAT member aside. There was almost a sickening crunch with how hard Stryker hit the far wall. Body lying limp on the floor.  

The small metal sound of the ring bouncing against the marble and out of Stryker’s hand. 

“Kurt!” 

\--

Kung Lao knew that Liu Kang was indeed stronger than this, but it didn't mean it was an easy fight. A flurry of punches and kicks from the former champion had him on edge. this was not the methodical way his former friend use to fight. 

It was driven by a burning anger. A dark rage that consumed him. He must realize that it was not Lord Raiden's fault for what happened to them! He was lead astray by vague words. Catching his hat as it flew past, the sharp edge only catching Liu Kang's cheek. He barely had enough time to place back atop his head, before he was charged at once again. 

The sheer momentum was enough to throw them into the wall. Lao hitting neck-first. Enough to wind and daze him. 

“He was,” Lao choked out. “He was told _he must win_.” 

The fire burned in Liu Kang’s eyes. “He is mad! Because of him...Kitana died! YOU died!” 

The emotion in that declaration… “You make it seem...that I am just as important.” 

Liu Kang scoffed. “You’re so blinded by your pride that you can’t even see what’s in front of you!” He scolded as he raised a fist, the fire nearly consuming it. 

But before the blow could be made, there was a faint whirring sound. 

One that Kung Lao grown to recognize while being one the Special Forces base. 

A sudden blast knocked Liu Kang away and into the far wall. Turning his attention to where it came from, grimacing at the pain that shot down from his abused neck; Kung Lao saw Jax. The Major was not looking pleased at all at the scene in front of him. 

“And were none of ya gonna tell us we went off in the wrong direction!?” Jax hollered. 

Kung Lao chuckled slightly and hissed as he turned to face him. “We would have...but you left us behind, Major.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I'm gonna be at DaishoCon this weekend (11/22-11/24)! If anyone is going to be there hope to see you! My badge name with have "Medi" on it.


	16. Chapter 16

_They knew it was a trap as soon as they got to the flesh pits. Not a single sign of Shang Tsung was anywhere. But there was a growling in the shadows. Demons from the Netherrealm pouring in. The resulting cave in was messy, but necessary._

_Even if Shang Tsung managed to escape, there was no way he’d be able to return there. They had to think fast as to where else the sorcerer ran too._

_Sonya was the one who finally figured it out._

_Johnny knew he loved that brain of her’s as much as that body._

 

Kenshi was pissed. Johnny could just tell by how recklessly the other swung his sword. What the hell happened!? He needed to either stop Kenshi before he fucked up, or at least help him. 

Wait, where was--

Johnny caught a glimpse of the body, laying crumpled just a few feet away from where Kenshi and Shang Tsung were fighting. Something was definitely wrong! He rushed over, the sorcerer catching sight of him. 

As Shang Tsung was about to strike the former actor, there was a sudden force that all but crashed into him. Knocking him off his feet and landing to the floor with a hard thud. Shaking his daze, he saw Kabal...the grey ashen skin slowly seeping away from him, yet those eyes were still glowing bright behind the mask. 

Johnny wasn’t sure what happened, or questioned why Kabal was now helping...but everything just stopped when he finally approached Ermac’s prone form. Something definitely felt off. Kneeling down, he tried to turn the sentinel over, and was greeted by the sight of vacant eyes. 

There was no glow or even a flicker of that eerie green light that always had him feel a bit on edge. 

“No…” Johnny looked back up to see Kenshi charging, trying to an end to the sorcerer as soon as they stood up again. He looked back down. “ ‘Mac...I’m sorry…” 

Kenshi let out a shout as he felt some _thing_ grab him THROUGH the chest and pull him down, face first to the floor. He felt stunned, unable to move--

“Your soul is mi--” Before the threat was able to be completed the sorcerer suddenly found himself needing to jump back. Clutching at his bleeding forearm as he glared at Kabal. 

The other standing between Kenshi and the sorcerer. 

“You certainly seem to enjoy standing in my way all of a sudden,” Shang Tsung noted. 

“Let’s just say you interrupted somethin’ real important ta me,” Kabal said as he gestured to Shang Tsung with one of his hook swords. 

Kenshi groaned as he pushed himself up. Mustering the strength and focus to call Sento back to him from where it was knocked from his hold when he was incapacitated by the sorcerer.  He could feel a similar rage building in Kabal. 

Far too focused on wanting to kill the sorcerer that he was unaware as to what else was going on. Perhaps it was a good thing...Shang Tsung didn’t seem to pick up on Kabal’s betrayal until now. 

Shang Tsung stood, though his stance seems unsteady. How? The sorcerer knew the blows he's taken were indeed powerful, but nowhere near the strength he had felt before. 

Endured before. 

Was their unbridled rage the cause of this sudden shift? His eyes darting over to see the former revenant and that foolish swordsman ready their blades once more. Preparing to attack. 

It should be so easy to over take them. To defeat them. Their minds unclear. 

But...it felt as if something was draining HIM. Something holding him back.  

No matter, he was certain this push would surely be their last. 

His body moved, on its own, without being told to do so. Spreading his hands at his sides, palms facing up, Shang Tsung lifted them. Bright red and yellow flames arose from them, before slowly changing to that intense green. 

And then he froze. The fire seemingly receding back into his hands, his body. He muscles seizing up, as he felt the fire heat course within him. 

What was happening!? Why was his powers suddenly--

It felt as if he had taken a blow to the chest from his former master's hammer at full force. Winding him and causing his vision to blur. 

His breath became ragged as the fire seemed to settle in his chest. 

Kenshi was about to take a chance, but halted when he felt the edge of one of Kabal's hook swords press against his chest. Before he could question it--

There was a sudden burst of energy that came from the sorcerer. Shooting past them...and towards Ermac's body. 

The suddenness was enough get a shout from Johnny as he backed away. Looking up to see what the hell just flew by, the former movie star could see that a small orb...throbbing with green energy was slowly protruding from Shang Tsung's chest.  

The look of absolute anguish and pain on the sorcerer's face told Johnny that this was NOT his doing. It was definitely something else. 

Something outside of Shang Tsung's control. 

Another burst, followed by a thrid, then fourth. 

It soon cascaded. The force bringing Shand Tsung to his knees. 

Souls...

They were souls. 

One hundred souls forcefully pushing out of the sorcerer's body. Out of his control--

And back to Ermac. 

Kenshi caught on. Quickly sheathing Sento, he rushed back to Ermac’s body, unaware that Johnny was there. The green glow slowly returning to the sentinel’s eyes. Johnny almost wanted to laugh. 

Seems like Shang Tsung didn’t count on souls NOT wanting to cooperate. Seems like Kenshi didn’t realize he was there...and he was pretty sure that if he did stay around, he’d regret it. Getting to his feet he made his way over to Kabal. 

The former revenant stood in front of the weakened Shang Tsung, hook swords crossed at his throat. There was exhaustion in the sorcerer's eyes, body swaying as if trying to keep upright to avoid contact from the sharp metal edges of the blades. 

“Heh, seems like those souls weren’t yer’s after all,” Johnny smirked. 

“He’s as good as dead Cage,” Kabal threatened, the respirator hissing. “Get yer quips in fast, cause I hate waitin’ around.” 

“Easy, easy there,” Johnny began. “We can’t go killin’ him.” 

“You can’t, but I have no problems with that.” 

Johnny huffed. “Listen, last time we let that happen...well, look at yerself. Can’t risk that happening again.” 

“I’m fine with this, better than what other shit happened,” Kabal replied, though his hook swords slowly inched back. 

The former movie star was about to go further--

“Kabal...just listen to him.” 

Kabal’s swords fell to the floor with a clatter as he looked over. Jin was helping Stryker to his feet, as Takeda handed something to the former SWAT officer. Without a second thought, Kabal’s legs were already making strides over to his former partner; while Jax and Sonya moved in to apprehend the worn sorcerer. 

Styker thanked Jin and Takeda quietly, as he met Kabal halfway. There was an air of unease between them. A tension of fight or flight. Kabal was about to speak--

“Give me yer answer when we get outta here,” Styker said, and continued walking past Kabal. “And I expect one.” 

 Leaving the other in a stunned state, if just for the briefest of moments. Kabal collected himself enough to turn to follow Stryker...watching as he picked up the forgotten hook swords. Shang Tsung struggling against the bonds, pathetically. 

\--

Kung Lao frowned as he scanned the fortress. There was no sign of Liu Kang. 

Had he retreated from the blast? 

If so then how? 

And to where? 

...the words his former friend said in the midst of their fight, ringing in his mind. How enraged Liu Kang was over his death. For all his time as a revenant, he was certain it was Kitana’s death that would have weighed the former champion more. 

And yet…

He shook his head. Even though Shang Tsung was now being apprehended by the Special Forces, he knew it would not be the last time he would be facing against Liu Kang. 

It was not the time for that. Kung Lao was able to see that Ermac was stirring as Kenshi held him close. He was pleased to see that, Shang Tsung had not taken a new ally and friend of his at least. Though he was close to it. 

He did not let his gaze linger. Instead he found himself joining Johnny, as the rest of the Special Forces tried to record what just occurred. Taking statements from Stryker. He’d figured it was best to help him in that. 

Afterall, it wasn’t like Styker hatched this plan all on his own. 

\--

“H-how are we--” 

Ermac didn’t get a chance to finish their query. Even though the souls within them tried to rationalize that adrenaline was coursing through both of them. That’s what causing both them and Kenshi to feel this...surge of emotions. 

Shang Tsung, had failed in attaining the remaining souls. The moment replaying in their mind-something that should not have been possible, yet it still played. Albeit there was uncertainty to the details. The sorcerer was so proud that he managed to drain the last one hundred souls.

Though that moment of victory was short lived. In an almost violent display, the souls Shang Tsung had absorbed burst from him; returning to Ermac’s then prone form. They awoke, being cradled in Kenshi’s arms. 

With the adrenaline still fresh in them...and more than likely within Kenshi as well…

They just could not heed the soul’s rationalizations. 

It was not the wisest, but feeling the swordsman's hands clutching at their arms...they couldn’t stop...they dared not too. 

Despite their own hands shaking, they reached up and cupped Kenshi’s face. They felt a familiar warmth of the skin underneath. It was as if watching through a haze, bleary memories of a life once before...still too far off to become clear. It no longer mattered to them. What was...now it was focused on what is. 

Much like before, it was a soft, near timid brush of their lips. But it seemed Kenshi was no longer wanting to be hesitant with them. Ermac let out a small sound when Kenshi pressed against their lips with more force and determination, than they had anticipated. The swordsman’s tongue darting out, with that opportunity.

“Don’t mean to break up this tender moment,” a voice broke in. “But you two can finish this at the base,” Johnny continued. “See if I can push Jax on lecturing you later Kenshi.” 

Kenshi pulled back, Ermac could see the sneer on the swordsman's lips. Wanting to reply to Johnny with a scathing retort no doubt. 

“We should...listen to Cage,” Ermac said softly, seeming to have the ire drain from Kenshi, who gave a defeated sigh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Figured one more chapter before the con wouldn't hurt. 
> 
> If you're going to be at Daisho Con, hope to see you there!


	17. Chapter 17

Lao did what he could during the barrage of questions from Sonya and Jax. Watching as they locked up Shang Tsung. The sorcerer gaining his second wind, and tried to fight back. Still wanting details on how exactly they knew where to go. 

And just how the hell they managed to find the sorcerer. 

Lao just stated the truth. Styker's use of the machine the Special Forces made to allow them passage to the other realms. There was a brief look of shock that crossed the major's face. Seems like he wasn't expecting it to work. 

Or that Stryker was able to get it to work after just the brief time he showed it to the former SWAT officer. 

Speaking of Stryker…

The former officer didn't get a chance to give details on his thought process; being pulled away, quite literally by Kabal. A flurry of  _ "fuck you" _ and _ "ain't yer business" _ coming from the former Black Dragon, saying he needed to talk with the SWAT officer. 

Alone.

Johnny was the one to convince Sonya and Jax to let them go. He had a point in that they really had no other place to go. 

“Fine, though you’ll be the one to get the answers from Kabal then,” Sonya stated and Johnny simply shrugged. 

“Alright, no big,” he began. “Anything from the old man sorcerer?” 

“He’s refusing to talk,” Sonya stated. “We still can’t confirm if he’s really trying to bring Quan Chi back or not.”

“I mean he WAS at the dude’s fortress,” Johnny pointed out. 

“That ain’t enough,” Jax shook his head. 

“Did you manage to find anything on him?” Kung Lao asked. “Perhaps something that could help in determining what his intentions truly were?” 

Jax frowned...and then set something on the table. It looked like an ornament to Johnny. A really ugly looking one. Like a green grinning face and glowing yellow eyes. The former star already wanted that thing as far away from him as possible. 

“Called it a Quintessence, whatever the hell that is,” Jax explained. 

“An essence,” Kung Lao stated. 

“And that is….” Johnny urged. 

“An extraction of a metaphysical body,” Kung Lao clarified. “Consider it similar to a life force of sorts.” 

“Like a soul?” Johnny looked over. Did Shang Tsung have Quan Chi’s soul in this thing? Did the guy even HAVE a soul?  
“Not quite,” the shaolin began. “Think of the soul having parts to it...the general energy that comes from them would be the essence.” 

“I think I got it…”

“Speaking of souls,” Sonya interrupted Johnny. “H-how is he? Ermac I mean.” 

That got Johnny’s attention piqued. “Hey, what’s that now?” He knew he was smirking. “You finally caring ‘bout ‘Mac?” 

Sonya gave a sneer in response to his smirk. “Don’t start.” The sneer dropping as she sighed. “He...well he died, right? His way at least. I still don’t trust him, but...right now we need whatever help we can get for going against this threat.” 

“That and we don’t need Kenshi ta go all AWOL on us neither,” Jax added. 

Holy shit! Even Jax!? Johnny was grinning. “It just took the guy losing all one hundred souls of his ta get you two ta see him differently.” He shook his head. Man this was great! Well, okay...maybe not great but good! “Anywho, don’t know...he sorta just went off with Kenshi as soon as we got here. And dunno ‘bout you, but I’m not about to bother either one of them.” 

\--

Kenshi winced as Ermac tended to his wounds. The sorcerer’s magic leaving burns in its wake upon his skin. 

“You are too reckless,” Ermac chided. 

There was a moment of silence before Kenshi replied. “I..thought I lost you.” He felt Ermac freeze up, but just for a small instant before the sentinel continued on with their work. “...for good. I...it wasn’t just me. Sento was just an angered.” 

“We...we thought the same,” Ermac admitted. The two didn’t speak. Not until Ermac was finished dressing Kenshi’s wounds and checking the swordsman for any further injury. Kenshi reached out and seized of Ermac’s hands, grabbing them by the wrist. “Kenshi?”

“We need to talk.” 

“Is that not what we were doin--” 

“Don’t get all smart,” Kenshi huffed. “You seriously need to stop spending time with Johnny.” He sighed as he let go of Ermac’s wrist, in favor of taking their hand. “We...we need to talk about before.”

“We are just as unaware of the previous--” 

“You’re doing this on purpose.” 

“Perhaps.” 

Kenshi wanted to scowl, but he couldn’t. His lips were quirked in a small smile. “This is serious ‘Mac,” he said in a hushed tone. 

Ermac frowned as they felt their face flush slightly. “We...we are unsure how we feel.” 

“Was that why you avoided me?” 

“You...conflicted us,” Ermac explained. “We could not focus...o-on anything but…”

“Hm?” 

“...you.” 

The admission made it feel like Kenshi’s heart was soaring. Why? Why was it such a relief? Such a, wonderful feeling to hear those words? “Never felt like that before?” 

Ermac shook their head. “We have not.”

Kenshi hesitated for a moment. “I..I kept asking Johnny about, what he knew in that other timeline.” 

“The one Raiden tried to change?” 

“So you do know about it?” 

“Cage has mentioned it from time to time,” the sentinel stated. “He could not tell us much since it seems he is just as unaware as to what happened there as well. We feel...he is also conflicted with what he knows.”

“Yeah...kinda figured that,” Kenshi said. “Thought he knew more, but found out he’s just as confused.”  

Ermac gave a soft hum, as their fingers threaded together with Kenshi’s. 

“And after all this...I-I don’t think I care anymore.” 

“You...do not care?” Ermac raised a brow. 

“About that timeline. What…” he trailed off for a moment. “What we, ah, might have been. It...it did more harm than good. Thinking about it, distracted me.” 

“It did not help your ancestors seemed to have urged there was a connection. Much like...us.”

Kenshi chuckled. Yeah that really didn’t help matters. “Definitely not.”  He felt Ermac shift to sit beside him. Their company...it just felt so natural to have. “So...can we just, focus on now? I mean...here, and now.” 

Ermac didn’t reply at first. A small tension slowly growing. “You will perish,” the sentinel said. The pain in there voice made Kenshi give a soft squeeze to Ermac’s hand. “We will live on.” 

So it did seem that Shang Tsung was right in that being a fear for Ermac. The bonds they were making...and knowing that they could not last. 

“All of you. Our life…” Ermac trailed off again. “The...realization consumed us. And Shang Tsung took advantage.” There was a small shudder. “He is still aware of this. He knows he can use it against us.” 

Kenshi frowned again as he detangled his hand from Ermac. Letting it trail up the sentinel’s arm, until he reached their shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around them and pulled them close to him in a comforting embrace. “I promise...I won’t lose you again.” 

“A bold promise.” 

“One I intend to keep,” Kenshi said with a soft smile. 

“Is that so?” Ermac’s voice took on a slight teasing tone. 

The warm chuckle that left the swordsman should have been a clue to Ermac. Kenshi leaned in, letting their foreheads rest against one another. The action speaking levels of intimacy that the sentinel never felt before. Closing their eyes, Ermac leaned in, lips meeting in a soft kiss.  

A way to seal Kenshi’s promise. 

“I promise,” Kenshi mumbled softly as they pulled away, lips still brushing together with each word. He was about to lean in for another, when Ermac stopped them. 

“As much as we would like for this to continue…” 

“But…?” 

“Your son,” Ermac began, ignoring the slight groan from Kenshi. “You should speak with him. After all, he does not think highly of us.” 

Kenshi sighed as he let his head drop to rest on one of Ermac’s shoulders. “I know I should,” and he did. He and Takeda already had a complicated enough dynamic. It took him nearly five years to gain his son’s trust. And he knew...with everything that has happened, most of that trust has been lost or at the very least now brought into question. “However...I am certain this will set back five years.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s...a long story,” Kenshi lifted his head. “I don’t feel like sharing it right now.” 

Ermac looked to Kenshi, they nodded and reached up to cup his cheek. Kenshi leaning into the touch. “We understand. You do not need to tell us...n-nor go to him now.” 

“Heh,” Kenshi smiled as he kissed the palm of Ermac’s hand. “Thank you.” 


	18. Chapter 18

Stryker let himself get dragged off by Kabal. The fight replaying in his mind. Up until he was knocked out cold by something. Was sure it wasn’t something natural. He remembers what it was like getting tossed around by Ermac, and it sorta felt like that. 

He just couldn’t get himself to actually call it “magic” just yet.

No matter, when he came too, he saw Kabal, fighting alongside Kenshi. Part of him hoping that he didn’t waste his chance. That his risk...that dumb chance of popping the question in that situation, actually was enough. 

 Kabal stopped suddenly, looking back to the former officer. “They set you up here?” 

“They did, but am I gonna get a hint as to--” Stryker began. 

“You said you wanted an answer,” Kabal cut him off. 

That was all Stryker needed before leading him to his temporary barracks. At least that’s what the major called them. Stryker wasn’t dumb and didn’t need to be coddled. Being gone for well over twenty years. 

Why make him think there was anything left for him?

He knew he had no place to go back to. 

These were going to be permanent…just like--

Stryker looked to his arms for a moment, the glowing veins seemingly mocked him about a life he would never get again...before just continuing on down the hall. If there was anything positive Styker could say about the whole still being connected to the Netherrealm stuff...was the advanced healing as a perk. The slashes he received from Kabal, when fresh were painful and the effort it took to let him stay standing as he took his chance; were now barely noticeable to him. 

He opened the heavy door to his barrack, allowing Kabal to go in first. There was a slight moment of indecisiveness from the former Black Dragon...before he went in. Stryker following after, and letting the door shut behind. The lock latching. 

\--

Kenshi frowned as he walked Ermac back to the cell that Jax had the sentinel set up in. He hated it. He really didn't want to just LEAVE Ermac like that. 

Especially with everything that just happened. 

It didn't feel right in just..

“Where do you think you two are goin’?” 

Kenshi held back a groan. He didn’t want to deal with Jax right now. He already knew that he was going to be on the receiving end of another tyraid from the major...he didn’t need to add to it by giving a biting remark. “Where else Jax?” Alright the tone could have been a bit better… “I’m taking Ermac back to their cell...like you always insi--” 

“Can’t,” Jax interrupted Kenshi. “That’s the only cell we got that can hold people with powers like Shang Tsung’s. Just have him bunk with you until we get answers.” 

Kenshi felt his jaw drop slightly, as that was all from Jax. He heard the major’s heavy footsteps leaving them. Did--did that just happen? 

“We think...he is warming up to us?” Ermac said. 

Kenshi turned his head to Ermac’s voice. “Johnny teach you that phrase?” 

“Indeed he did...did we not use it right?” 

“You did…” he sighed. “And...do you really think that? Jax, I mean.” 

“No,” Ermac answered bluntly, and Kenshi snorted. “We thought it would make you happy to hear though.” 

Shaking his head, he reached and felt for Ermac’s hand once again. The sentinel understanding his actions and taking Kenshi’s into theirs. “Looks like you’re free for the time being.” 

“We have been so for a while,” the sentinel said softly. The meaning behind the words not lost on Kenshi. 

“Didn’t know you were a romantic kind of person,” Kenshi teased, as he held back from wanting to just kiss the back of sentinel’s hand. 

\--

Johnny almost wanted to question why he suddenly gotten more work to do...but he knew better. He agreed to be the one to try and talk to Kabal. But he wasn’t sure about it now. He already made sure not to get in the way of Kenshi and Ermac…

And judging by how Stryker treated that ring...and talking to Kabal back there. He was already pretty sure what kinda of ring it was, and back there, he figured out who it was for. Taking a moment to just stand and think, to let his mind clear. 

A lot has changed within...what two, three months? Getting ‘Mac here, and seeing how he’s changed. How Kenshi changed. Things are trying to go down. And even though he’s used to things like gods, monsters, different realms.

There was something about all THIS that wasn’t feeling right. 

Almost like some _thing_ was trying to pull the strings. And here they were, just cutting old ones, while they added their own. Part of him wanted to talk with Raiden. 

But even since Cassie kicked Shinnok’s ass for good. There was...something not right with the Thunder God. The way he wore Shinnok’s amulet...almost seemed like he was under the elder god’s sway.

Dude’s gotten way more ruthless. 

...on second thought maybe it wouldn’t be a good idea to talk to Raiden. No telling what he’d do if he found Ermac here. Or Stryker...or Kabal…

Johnny sighed before he continued on. Knowing that Kabal seemed pretty adamant on wanting to talk to Stryker alone, good chance Stryker just took him to his barracks. He didn’t get why Jax kept sayin’ that it was a temporary set up for the former SWAT member. What was the point in trying to give hope to the guy?

Alright, that sounded a bit dickish, but if it was one thing Johnny learned from catching Stryker up on all this stuff; was that the dude did NOT like being jerked around. He liked straight answers. Johnny felt himself chuckle at the small joke that could have been made. 

Another thing...Styker could have cared less for, was his humor. He should try and keep it to a minimum. 

When the former star got to Stryker’s door, instead of knocking…

“Yo Stryker?” Johnny called out, kicking at the lower left corner of the door. The resulting sound echoing slightly through the hall. “You in there with Kabal? Gotta talk ta him. The two of ya decent?” 

There was a good chance he pushed it with that last comment, but...

The door slowly creaked open. Stryker leaned against the door frame, wearing an unamused look. 

Yep, could have really gone without that last comment. 

“Figured you’d come get him eventually,” Stryker said as he nodded to Kabal to come closer. 

“Weren’t we--” 

“Answer his stuff first,” Stryker stated. “Then we’ll get back to what we were talking about earlier.” 

Despite the mask, Johnny could tell Kabal was scowling. So he did interrupt something. Better just make it quick then. 

“This better be quick Cage.”

“Just gonna give ya the same run down I did with Stryker,” Johnny said. 

“Which was…?” 

“What you remember, being a revenant an’ all. Like, why you were helpin’ Shang Tsung?” Johnny asked. 

Kabal didn’t answer right away. He seen Stryker do the same thing. Like they had to really think back on it. As if they weren't allowed to remember. Could be a possibility. They weren’t freed like Jax and the others were. 

Heck Kung Lao had moments like that too. Though with the monk, he seemed to recall things easier. Maybe something with his time with the shaolin and their training. 

“What were ya thinkin’?” Kabal looked to Johnny. “See if I can tell ya if you were on the right path.” 

Seems like Kabal couldn’t really pull much on his own. “We were thinkin’ he was gonna try and bring back Quan Chi...the dude who did,” Johnny gestured to Kabal’s body. “All _this_ to ya.” 

That seemed to have spark something within the former Black Dragon. “Try being the keyword there.” 

“So Jin and Ermac had the right idea?” Stryker cut in. 

Johnny looked over. “Thinkin’ so...but,” he turned to look back to Kabal. “What’s this _‘try being the keyword’_ stuff?” 

There was a hiss from Kabal’s respirator. “He...he tried. At least pretty sure he tired before.”

“Wait? When?” Johnny pressed. 

“After the whole attack at the Flesh Pits,” Kabal stated. “He tired but didn’t work.”

“It didn’t work?” 

“Hey don’t look at me,” Kabal said. “Ain’t got a clue how that dude’s magic works. He thought he was too weak to do it.”

“So explains why he went after Ermac,” Stryker pointed out. 

Kabal looked to him. “Get the feelin’ I should be jealous you keep bringin’ him up.” 

“He’d have ta deal with Kenshi,” Johnny chuckled.

“Rather not,” Stryker replied. 

Johnny shook his head. “Anyway...any idea how he got in here? I mean we have this place set up to stop that sorta shit from happening.” 

“Might have a mole,” Kabal shrugged. “Hell they probably don't even know they’re one. Can’t really say...guy seems to be like--” 

“Three steps ahead?” Johnny finished. Shit. So what the hell can they do now? “Hey listen...Stryker gotta favor.” 

“I ain’t helpin’ you with Ninja Mime 6.” 

“Hey fuck you, you’d be awesome in it,” Johnny laughed. “But for real...i-if that is the case, the mole stuff. Think, you can keep ‘Mac away from the old man? Something tells me he ain’t gonna let him go like that.” 

“Cage,” Stryker huffed. “Think about that.” 

Johnny was about to reply that it was dumb. Cause, come on Ermac tried ta take his soul after all. Shouldn’t be doing any favors for the sentinel...at least that’s what Johnny thought at first. 

But then, he caught on. The tone of Stryker’s voice wasn’t annoyed or offended. It almost sounded like--

“Heh...right. You went off after him,” man maybe he and ‘Mac also had some sorta bond in that other timeline…

Was Stryker even PART of that timeline? 

Whatever. 

“Guy’s pretty good to have on our side,” Stryker said offhandedly. “ ‘sides, seems like we’re gonna me on Brigg’s shitlist together. Better get used to the company.” 

“Think Jax is more shocked you got that thing to work faster than him,” Johnny remarked before turning back to Kabal. “Anything else?” 

Kabal shook his head. “All I can get. Tryin’ fer anything else...and it feels like I’m on a hard trip.” 

Johnny nodded. He sorta got that. “If you do manage something, just come find me, alright? The both of ya.” 

The two simply nodded as Johnny left them. Once the former star was well down the hall, Stryker closed his door again. 


	19. Chapter 19

The door shut with an unintended slam. That conversation with Cage wasn’t so bad. But Kabal still wasn’t sure what all was happening. 

Hell he didn’t even really get WHY he was here. 

Why he suddenly--

  
“So...got an answer yet?” Styker asked. 

Right...that was why. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit under his mask. “I’m sorry, what was the question again?” 

He had to hold back the laugh at Stryker’s expression. The scoff he got really convinced him he was in the clear. He always did go easy on him.

“Asshole,” Styker mumbled softly, before looking at him. “You asked fer it just so you know.” Now it was Stryker’s turn to smirk. “I lost ya twice already...once when you were just taken right from under my nose--” 

“You were kinda busy, ya know fightin’ fer yer life,” Kabal said. 

“Ain’t the point,” Stryker sighed. “Then...I got ya back fer what...a couple of minutes before we…” he trailed off. For a moment Kabal wanted to tell him that he didn’t need to go on; but then Stryker shook his head as he resumed.  “Anyway, when that Kenshi guy and Ermac managed to pull me out whatever the hell this all is, I…” he hesitated. “I thought, I lost ya for good.”

“Kurt...I--”

Stryker held up his hand, halting Kabal from continuing. “Lemme finish...alright?” Kabal nodded, and he continued. “So just...lemme do it right now. Not in a middle of a fight.” He pulled out the ring again, grateful it didn’t get lost when he was knocked out. “I know it's probably too late. Like twenty-five too la--” 

“Kurt,” Kabal interrupted again. “Yes. Twenty-five years late, thirty, hell fifty years...it’s still gonna be yes.” 

Stryker knew he was grinning. He couldn’t help it though. He had his chance...and it fucking worked. “Mind takin’ off yer glove then?” 

Kabal stood a bit uneasy. “Kurt...y-ya know I’m pretty messed up...everywhere.” 

“Just lemme see...i-if it can’t fit then, I dunno we get a chain or something.” 

The former Black Dragon bit at his lower lip, grateful that Stryker wouldn’t be able to see the action, and slowly peeled the glove away. Skin scarred and those yellow veins just accenting the damaged skin even more. 

If Stryker was put off by them, he sure as hell didn’t let it show. He went over and took Kabal’s hand…

And slipped the ring on. 

Kabal swore his heart was going to burst. I-it fit. It still managed to fit him. He wasn’t gonna take it off either. Nothing could make him. 

“See..it fits just fine,” Stryker smiled some, as he took the hand of his fiance. 

Fucking finally he could call Kabal that. Really was way too long of a wait.  

\--

Lao sat in silence. Trying to meditate. To clear his mind. However, each time he tried…

_“He is the reason YOU died!”_

_“You’re so blinded by your pride that you can’t even see what’s in front of you!”_

Liu Kang's words kept repeating in his mind from their fight. Why did it affect him so? 

“You are troubled.” 

A voice broke in, causing the monk to actually jump. He turned to see Ermac slowly approaching him.Smiling softly he shifted slightly, inviting the sentinel to sit with him. “And you claim you’re not a ninja, yet you are just as stealthy as one.” 

Ermac chuckled as they sat down beside him. That was when Kung Lao noticed that the sentinel was alone. 

“No Kenshi today?” 

“He is...being reprimanded for his actions,” Ermac said, the frown evident in their voice. 

“I see,” Lao felt himself frown as well. He and Stryker were just as guilty. In fact they were the ones who pushed for the action they took. Was it because Kenshi was part of the Special Forces, while he and the SWAT officer were not? 

“Did you wish to discuss?” 

He figured that the sentinel would press on. Ermac’s seemingly empathic abilities making it difficult for them to ignore distress. 

“Not really...I am, trying to forget.”

“Though it seems it will not let you.” 

Kung Lao looked to Ermac, and almost laughed. The sentinel turning the same statement he gave them against him. He sighed and shook his head. “...I miss him…” 

The admission was soft, that Kung Lao thought that Ermac would have missed it. At least he hoped Ermac would have. 

“We will help however we can.” 

Lao gave a bitter scoff. Not because of what Ermac had offered, but… “I don’t think he WANTS to come back.” The sad realization that his friend...would rather hold onto his anger. His resentment towards the Thunder God. To stay as a revenant, than to fight and regain his humanity as he has. 

As proven that it was indeed possible. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw that indeed, Ermac could feel his pain. Kung Lao forced a small smile and placed his hand atop of Ermac’s. “Thank you...my friend.” 

\--

There was an alert going off on the base. When Johnny went to investigate with Sonya, there were greeted by the sight of Hanzo Hizashi...and, well, Johnny would say about fifty Shirai Ryu standing outside of the Special Forces base. 

With Takeda standing beside the fiery grandmaster. Just what the hell did he end up telling Hanzo? He should go get Kenshi. Better to get him, then letting them raid the base. “Sons think you can try and find out what they want.” 

“And what are you going to do?” Sonya asked as Johnny ran back. 

“Gonna get Kenshi!” Johnny called back as he made his way through the base. That really had to be the only reason why they were there. 

All the while, Kenshi was off, trying to find where Ermac had wandered off too while he and Jax were...discussing his actions. Jax was not lenient at all to him. Not that he expected anything different. Not anymore.

He wished that Jax would just...try and trust Ermac a bit more. With what happened…

“There you are!” 

Kenshi sighed as he tilted his head up, and mentally prayed for some patience. “Yes Johnny, what is it now?” 

“Thinkin’ somebody’s here to see you,” Johnny hinted. 

Kenshi slowly turned towards the voice of the former movie star. He began to feel uneasy at the implications in that request. “Takeda?” 

“Not quite.” 

A moment passed. “Is it Jacqui?” 

“Think fire, and anger management issues” Johnny described. 

The swordsman heaved a heavy sigh, shoulders slumping some. “I should have expected he would have gone to Hanzo.” 

“So, ah, you here...or tell him we’ll take a message?”

“Johnny,” Kenshi began and went over to the other. 

“Kidding.” 

“I hope so…” he continued, passing Johnny, “I think this might be easier than actually talking with Takeda.” He remarked to himself as he made his way out of base. Kenshi was able to sense a wave of strong energies. Two reading more dominant than any of the others. Steadying himself, Kenshi slowly approached the Shirai Ryu grandmaster. “Master Hizashi, how can I hel--”

“Do not start the pleasantries, Takahashi,” Hanzo snapped. 

Well he should have expected that. “What did Takeda tell you?” Keshi asked with a sigh. 

“First, what is your relationship with Shao Kahn’s abomination?” 

The word echoed in Kenshi’s mind; stirring feelings of anger and protectiveness. Ermac wasn’t here to defend themselves, and Kenshi would be damned if he let Hanzo talk about them in such a way. It felt...almost familiar. “Hanzo,” he spoke without hesitation, his voice was seething. “I will say this once. Insult Ermac in that way again, and our conversation is done.” 

“So it IS as Takeda said,” Hanzo observed “Where are they?” 

“It is not your concern,” Kenshi stated as he now stood in front of the grandmaster. His clairvoyant energy rolling off of him. 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Ermac and Kung Lao's meditation was interrupted when Johnny nearly slid, in when he saw the sentinel just inside the training room. 

“'Mac! There you are!”

Ermac would have been annoyed, but the sense of urgency in Johnny's voice had them concerned. “Cage? You sound distressed.” 

“Kenshi's might need yer--” Before Johnny could even finish, Ermac was already heading out. 

Lao looked to Johnny. Part of him was a bit irked by the sudden intrusion, and Ermac's departure. “Dare I even ask?” 

“Ah...Hanzo's here,” Johnny explained as Kung Lao stood up. “And don't think he's all that happy.” 

“Hanzo?” 

“Right, ah...Scorpion?”

“Why is he here?” Lao asked, as a look of shock crossed his face. Why would Quan Chi’s wraith be here? What purpose? Perhaps that Quintessence truly was connected to the necromancer. 

“Listen, tell ya on the way there. Good chance we're gonna need ta play mediator,” the former movie star said as he started to head back, Kung Lao following close behind. 

In the meantime, Kenshi had yet to back down from Hanzo. The energy was now almost ebbing off of him. Hanzo couldn't remember the last time he felt this much anger from the swordsman. He knew Takeda could only give him part of the story, but he didn't realize how much his pupil must have missed. 

“Dude, you ACTUALLY went to Grandmaster Hizashi?” Jin whispered as he watched with the others. 

“I did...but I--I thought he and my father would be able to talk,” Takeda said. 

“And you didn't wanna talk to him because....” 

Takeda shot a glare at the archer. “Because he hasn't left Ermac's side for more than sleeping? I'm not going to talk to him when that guy is right there with him.” 

“Cause...asking him to talk without Ermac there wasn't an option?” 

“Not you too Cassie,” Takeda groaned. “What's the deal...you hated the guy too. Remember what he did to your dad?” 

“And my mom broke his nose, and you saw how that ended,”  Cassie retorted. “Besides, he saved him--”

“Wait, he _saved_ your dad?” Jacqui asked. 

Cassie nodded. “Don’t tell my mom though,” she added before she continued on. “ Saved Jin too...and you, Jacqui.” Cassie still remembers when in the flesh pits. One of those demons rushing towards her friend; only for it to be grasped by what looked like a green mist, and thrown far back. It didn’t take much for her to put it together when she watched Ermac fight.  “Think that evens out a busted knee.”

\--

Kenshi stepped back as he felt the heat of the Netherrealm flames, seems like Hanzo had enough. 

“Takahashi,” Hanzo began. “We will discuss those issues later. As for now I demand--” 

“You,” Kenshi nearly growled as Sento slowly rose from its sheath. “Are in no position to demand anyth--"”

Kenshi cut himself off when he felt a familiar energy approaching. Sento falling back into its sheath. 

“Kenshi?” 

The swordsman felt his stomach drop as he heard Ermac's voice.

“Cage told us you may need our…” the sentinel's voice trailed off as they saw Hanzo staring them down. They could feel their skin almost prickle at the intensity. “..aid.” 

“Goddammit Johnny,” Kenshi mumbled under his breath. “Ermac, you don't need to worr--”

It happened so fast. 

The grandmaster hurled a blast of Netherrealm flames at the sentinel, almost uncaring that Kenshi was in the line of fire. Ermac instantly grabbed onto the swordsman, and in a blink of an eye, they were suddenly behind the grandmaster. Just as Johnny and Kung Lao joined the onlookers. 

“M-master Hizashi!?” Tekeda exclaimed. This wasn’t what he was expecting at all! 

“Hanzo! Listen to me! They’re not--” Kenshi didn’t get a chance to finish his statement before Ermac teleported both of them again. The members of the Shirai Ryu jumping back as the fire was launched again.

“Are you sure he is on our side?” Kung Lao looked to Johnny, trying to read if they should jump in or not. 

“I will be the judge of that,” Hanzo said as he held his tethered kunai, imbuing it with fire as he spoke. “Let them prove their intentions.” 

“Like hell I--” 

“We accept,” Ermac said. 

“Ermac? You don’t have--” 

Ermac looked to Kenshi, and there was a surge of emotions Kenshi felt emanating from the sentinel. “If it is what he wants, then we accept. We have nothing further to hide.” 

Kenshi wanted to just tell them they didn’t have to. But...the tone of Ermac’s voice made it clear. He sighed and stepped back, his posture relaxing just slightly, while still being on guard. He was willing to jump in during any moment he felt that Ermac was in any danger. 

Well, any greater danger than they were in now. 

Hanzo watched carefully. The sentinel was indeed fighting so differently than he last remembered. Broad swings of the axe, before the weapon was effortlessly placed back into its harness once in striking range. 

They were indeed fast with their hands, however it was a near devastating kick to his midsection for Hanzo to realize that indeed Eramc was taking this as serious as he was. 

That was all the grandmaster needed to know to keep his distance. Hanzo watched, trying to read Ermac to predict what their next move would be. 

Ermac attempted for an aerial advantage. They knew that they weren’t as free to use their powers as they once had, but they could manage. Finding themselves using them in times of need, and they knew this was one of those times. 

 However, it seemed the former wraith was able to counter it, as soon as Ermac was a few feet above Hanzo; they didn’t get a chance to reach for their axe before Hanzo leap up. A fiery trial followed, as he grabbed onto the sentinel’s armor with blazing hands, and threw them down. Knee pressed right between Ermac’s shoulder blades, the resounding a crunching sound when the sentinel’s body hit the ground was easily heard by those watching. 

The force of the landing was enough to make the sentinel's vision swim for a moment. They could not lose. It seemed that the former wraith was indeed going to kill them if they let their guard down one too many times. 

They attempted to throw the grandmaster off, a flash of pain shooting down their spine whenever that knee would dig in more. 

A shout of a myriad of voices was ripped out of Ermac, their thoughts interrupted when they felt something pierce through their shoulder. It burned in both sense of the word. A hard kick to the other shoulder, as if using it as a leaping off point, and the grandmaster was back on the attack. 

Ermac struggled to get back up, their shoulder screaming in pain at any pressure put on it. Yet their only thoughts were on Kenshi. They could not be separated...not now at least. 

Not again. 

 Not when they finally have taken the time to try and understand what they were...what they could be again. 

Hanzo dashed in ready for another strike with the kunai. Ermac quickly blocked, grabbing ahold of the grandmaster's wrist. The speed stunned Hanzo briefly, but it was enough for Ermac to forced his arm down as they did a short sweeping kick causing the Shirai Ryu to lose his balance. 

Releasing their hold, a sharp hard punch to Hanzo's chest, followed by a jab to the neck. If connected Hanzo was certain his breathing would have been affected. 

 While the display was indeed impressive, Hanzo was able to recover before his back hit the hard ground. Leaping back, and once again putting enough distance between himself and the sentinel. 

He had seen enough. It was time for the final strike. Hanzo's eyes darted about. He had one chance for this. Depending on how the sentinel reacted, he would have his answer. Standing ready to strike with a flick of his kunai, he quickly pivoted. The tethered weapon instead of heading to Ermac, was now directed to Kenshi. 

There was a small burst of energy--

And Ermac was now in front of Kenshi, the kunai now stabbing through the same injured shoulder. 

With a sharp pull, the kunai returned to Hanzo, but it did not drag Ermac along. He had gotten his answer.


	21. Chapter 21

Kenshi and Kung Lao rushed to Ermac’s side. Kenshi supporting the sentinel’s weight as he urged them to stand and to head back into the base. The blood still flowing freely from the wounds they suffered. 

Kung Lao also assisting in it, however his gaze was focussed on Hanzo. His glare giving an unspoken threat to the grandmaster. Despite what Johnny had told him, the act he just witnessed proved to him that the former wraith could not be trusted. 

Hanzo turned on his heel, ready to dismiss the Shirai Ryu, only to be stopped by a hand gripping his shoulder. He allowed himself to be forcefully turned around to face a seething Johnny Cage. 

“The hell do you think yer goin’?” 

“I have gotten my answers,” Hanzo explained. “I was taking my leave.” 

“Like hell you are!” 

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. Seemed that there was much more affected by the sentinel being here than Takeda had let on. Seems that Johnny Cage has gained quite a fondness for the being that nearly destroyed his knee. 

Even though his fight with Ermac answered his concerns, perhaps he would stay a bit to learn about what ELSE their presence caused. 

Since it definitely seems that something drastically has changed. Though he should clear up one thing first and foremost. “It would not have hit Kenshi,” Hanzo stated, explaining his last attack to the former movie star.

“Oh yeah? Then why the hell did you even do it?” 

“I wished to see where Ermac’s priorities truly are,” Hanzo concluded. 

\--

Kung Lao was the one tending to Ermac’s wounds. Kenshi’s hands were shaking. The swordsman was far too focused on keeping their own emotions in check. The blue clairvoyant energy was slowly being released in bursts. 

“How bad is it?” Kenshi’s voice was laced with concern as another ebb of energy filled the room. 

“Kenshi please calm yourself,” Lao sighed. “You are making this much harder than it needs to be.” 

Kenshi bit his lip as he tried to calm his emotions. Taking a deep breath through his nose, and slowly exhaling through his mouth. 

“We will be fine,” Ermac said as they reached out, only to hiss in pain as they pulled at the injured shoulder. 

“You just stay still as well,” Lao scolded. He had to shake his head at the sight. He could recall faint memories of himself and Liu Kang in a similar situations. Exhausted and bruised from vigorous sparring. Sparring the verged close to all out fighting. 

Yet in the end they were more concern for the other’s well being as they were tended to, over their own. Both being subjective to many lectures from Bo’Rai Cho for being such fools.

There was a moment of silence between the three. 

“It...it did not hit you?” Ermac asked. 

“I am alright,” Kenshi assured the sentinel, wanting to reach out and take their hand. Kung Lao rolled his eyes as he took one of Kenshi’s hands and lead it to Ermac’s uninjured one. Giving a grateful smile to the monk, Kenshi thread his fingers with Ermac’s. “I will not forgive Hanzo for his actions.” 

“You hold onto your anger far too easily,” the sentinel sighed. 

“Why am I not surprised that he would reprimand you, even in this state,” Kung Lao chuckled. 

“Are we wrong?” Ermac directed the question to the monk. 

“Not at all,” Kung Lao said, a frown tugging at his lips. “It just...reminded me…” he trailed off. “Anyway, I assume you two would want to be alone? Seems like you wanted to talk about somethings.” 

“Kung Lao, we--” 

Kung Lao was already standing after the last of the bandaged were securely in place. “Do not worry about me.”

The looked that crossed the sentinel’s face almost had Kung Lao laugh aloud. Truly Ermac has been spending too much time among other humans to emote in such a way. 

“We are willing to listen when you are ready to talk,” Ermac offered. 

The shaolin sighed. “Find me later if you must...for now, I will let you two be.” Kung Lao bowed as he left Kenshi’s barracks, the door closing loudly behind him. 

Ermac frowned. They could sense a great deal of sadness form Kung Lao. Pain and sorrow, similar to how Styrker felt. Something from the shaolin's past slowly haunting them. 

“He could have killed you,” Kenshi’s voice cut through their thoughts. 

Ermac turned his attention to the other. They could feel anger, and worry building within Kenshi. “We were only concerned for y--” 

“You shouldn’t have though!” Kenshi snapped. “I...I can handle things, and take care of myself. I have face Hanzo before.” 

Ermac sighed. “However, it seemed he was more interested in us, than dealing with you.”

“I don’t care!” Kenshi said. His hand untangling from Ermac’s as he reached out and felt along the sentinel’s arm.  “You..I...I just got you back.”

The pain in Kenshi voice, and the way he reached up to tug down their mask, filled Ermac with a sense of guilt. Ermac leaning into the soft touch, as if in an effort to comfort Kenshi. “We did not want to see you harmed...because of us.” 

There was a moment of them just enjoying the presence of one another. That they were indeed still together in the literal sense of the words. Kenshi felt himself smile softly as an almost pleasant humming sensation filled his body. As his energy and Ermac’s own swirled together. 

Gently, Kenshi traced Ermac’s lower lip with his thumb, leaning in. 

Ermac leaning in as well. Their own body feeling the same pleasant hum that the swordsman was. Both focused on the other, neither heard the heavy door slowly opening. 

“Father?”

Kenshi pulled back, trying to hide the small huff that left him. He should have expected Takeda to come find him...however he expected it to be later. 

Much, much later. 

Ermac could sense and feel the tension. The pleasant hum, now gone, as their and Kenshi’s energies separated. They stood up, ready to leave--

“Ah wait, please?” Takeda requested getting a quizzical look for the sentinel. Before Ermac could ask as to why the young apprentice would want them to stay, he continued on. “I...I didn’t think he’d attack.” Takeda frowned. He thought that his master wouldn’t have acted so brazenly. “I...I hoped he would have, just...talked to you father.” 

Kenshi sighed and reached out to take Ermac’s hand once more, urging them to sit again. There was a slight hesitation, but Ermac relented and sat beside the swordsman. “Part of me wants to ask why you went to Hanzo, instead of me,” Kenshi began. “But...I know why.” 

He truly did. He didn’t give Takeda a moment to talk with him. Thinking back on it, he barely left Ermac’s side, with the exception of… “I know you do not like Ermac--” 

“Trust,” Takeda corrected. “I don’t trust him.”

“Takeda?” 

“I-it’s, ah...I don’t NOT like him...I mean he protected Jacqui. He saved Jin,” Takeda explained. “An-and Mr. Cage too.” 

“It is, our past you cannot ignore?” Ermac questioned.

“No,” Takeda answered. “I don’t know if I could EVER fully trust you for what you’ve done.” 

“Fully?” Kenshi echoed. The word holding more weight behind its intentions. 

“Fully,” Tekeda affirmed.


	22. Chapter 22

There have only been a handful of times that Hanzo has seen Johnny Cage legitimately angry. And it was not the first that it was directed towards him. Though this time there was something, a bit MORE behind the former movie star’s ire. 

Almost personal. 

“What the hell was THAT all about!?” Johnny asked again. 

Hanzo kept collected, he needed to. Wanting to observe and understand this sudden trust in Ermac…

Could answer his own doubts of their trust in him from when he was carrying the wraith of Scorpion. “As I said, I wished to learn their intentions.”

“Why don’t I buy that?” Johnny asked as his eyes narrowed, arms crossing over his chest. A posture and attempt to stare down the grandmaster. 

“And what, _would_ you ‘buy’, Johnny Cage?” 

“Oh I dunno, that ‘Mac was a tool of Shao Kahn,” Johnny began. “Used against us. How what he did ta me and Jax ain’t ever gonna go away,” He continued on. “And that’s gonna cause ‘trust’ problems with people...how he…” Johnny’s list trailing off. 

Why the hell did these reasons sound familiar? He swore he head something like this befor--

His eyes widened a bit as it clicked in his head. Posture relaxing as he just, gawked at Hanzo. 

“Please proceed,” Hanzo urged. 

He was giving the same arguments that were given to Kenshi and Kuai Liang when they extending their trust to Hanzo. How he was no longer under the sway of Quan Chi. That even though his actions in his past shouldn’t be forgotten, but to move on from them. 

“Ya fucking did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Dude was trying to get a read on Ermac like he said.

To see if...Ermac was like him. 

“So, you truly are smarter than you act,” Hanzo stated, ignored the indigent _‘hey’_ from the actor. “Takeda has told me that Kenshi found Ermac after Sento nearly, in his words, _dragged_ him into Outworld.” 

“Yeah, at least that’s what I know too.” 

“I see,” Hanzo said softly. “Is it also true that Shang Tsung is alive again as well? And that it is because of Ermac’s involvement?”

“Kinda? I mean yeah, Shang Tsung’s alive but wouldn’t say well.” 

“Takeda did mention you were successful in apprehending him.”  

“Guy’s not to happy about it,” Johnny laughed. “And...yeah Takeda’s, kinda right with the whole, ‘Mac is the reason he came back...but wasn’t like he WANTED the bastard back,” he added. 

“Meaning?” 

Johnny sighed. “He drained ‘Mac of his souls. Dude made a ‘ _get outta death free’_ card with him.”

“If that’s true, then how is--” 

“He only has a hundred left,” Johnny answered. “What else did Takeda tell ya?” 

“That Kenshi, and by extension yourself, have put in a great deal of trust into him,” Hanzo said. 

“Kinda hard not ta when the dude saved my ass,” Johnny said. “And Kenshi...it’s complicated.” 

“Complicated?” 

“As in alternate timeline complicated.” 

“The one Raiden prevented?” Hanzo asked, and Johnny shrugged. Would the outcome of that timeline really have been worth losing a potential ally like Ermac? 

“Yeah...though wonderin’ if it was worth it even,” Johnny wondered offhandedly. “That all Takeda told you?” 

“Mostly...his concerns laid with his father. And his...relationship with Ermac.” 

“Well, you know Kenshi better than me,” Johnny pointed out. “What do you think?” 

“That he is being a brash idiot who’s letting himself be driven by his emotions yet again.” 

Johnny laughed. “Damn! You don’t go easy, do you?” 

“Am I wrong?” 

Johnny just shook his head and looked to Hanzo. “You were...really concerned for Kenshi, weren’t you?”

“I consider him a close friend. Extended offers for him to become part of the Shirai Ryu, though he refuses,” Hanzo explained. “When Takeda came to me with concerns about Kenshi’s well-being...at first I too felt compelled to simply come and remove Ermac from here. To separate a possible threat.”

“But…? There is a _but_ coming right?” 

“I believed that Takeda was hiding something from me,” Hanzo said. “He hinted that there was, some sort of bond formed between Kenshi and Ermac.”

“And _that_ got ya second guessin’?” Johnny asked with a raised brow.

“As you said, I know Kenshi far better than you. And Kenshi does not ‘ _form bonds’_ as Takeda described.” 

“So you came here ta make sure this bond was legit?” 

“Indeed,” Hanzo affirmed. “I...too was in a similar place that Ermac is in currently. If not for Kenshi and Kuai, I would have succumbed to my feelings of doubt...lost...sadness.”

Johnny was a bit stunned. Out of everyone, ABSOLUTELY everyone, he would never have guessed that Hanzo Hizashi would have been the one to just understand Ermac the best. Maybe there was still hope for Ermac still. “So...was that the only reason for the big theatrics?”

Hanzo chuckled slightly, a sound Johnny never thought he’d heard, and live to tell about it. “More of a way to, convince Takeda that HE needed to be the one to talk to Kenshi.” 

“Heh, cause if there’s one thing I know about Kenshi,” Johnny laughed. 

“He would indeed avoid it.” 

“For, what? Another ten years?” Johnny added, getting another soft chuckle from the Shirai Ryu grandmaster. 

“I take it, I made my case?” 

Johnny nodded, lips quirked up into a smirk. “Yeah ya did. Though, gonna still be pissed. ‘Mac’s a buddy of mine, and really don’t think you should have been THAT rough on him.” 

“They will heal,” Hanzo simple said.

“Ya know, you’re still kind of an asshole,” Johnny said offhandedly. “But at least on our side.” 

Hanzo scoffed at the remark. “Seeing as I am no longer needed here,” he turned ready to leave. “I will be back to check on Takeda and Kenshi.” 

“Yeah yeah, also do me a favor?” 

“I will consider it, depending on what it is you want.”

“Tell Kuai to get his frozen ass here,” Johnny said. “Been tryin’ to get him here so we can maybe help his buddy Smoke.” 

"Help? In what way?" 

Johnny smirked. "Thanks ta 'Mac...we gotta way to get them back." 

Hanzo turned back around to face the former movie star. "Whom?" 

"Quan Chi's little army he stole." 

"Do not play me for a fo--" 

"We got Stryker and Kabal...Jin got Kung Lao," Johnny said, his voice holding steady and confident. 

“I can see what I can do.”

\--

Takeda sat against the wall, watching the two. Only a few days have passed since the incident with Master Hizashi and Ermac. 

And him finally talking with his father. He was still on edge with Ermac around. Even though the sentinel did nothing to cause such hesitation, just remembering what they were capable of…

Takeda shook his head and continued watching. Ermac seemed to be healed, or at least mostly healed from the injuries they sustained. They were training together again. Not physical sparring, though he had to admit, it was bizarre to see Ermac fight hand-to-hand. He remembers the other preferring to use their own form of telekinesis against him and Jacqui.

   His father had taught him how to use his telekinetic abilities. Telepathy was what Kenshi called a family gift; but it seemed that there was more that they could do than just read minds. He has seen his father control his sword...call upon his ancestors, but they thought—both thought that was due to Sento itself. 

Though it seemed they were wrong in that assumption. That indeed their family gift was much more than being telepathic.  

And...Ermac was the one who noticed his father's potential. 

Which meant, HE also had it too. It was why his father insisted that he watched as they trained. Ermac's explanations were sure, and concise, even Takeda was able to follow. 

“So...here's where you're hangin out,” Jin's voice called as he, Cassie, and Jacqui entered the room, joining Takeda. 

“Just keeping an eye on--” 

“Ermac or your dad?” Cassie asked as she leaned back against the wall. 

“Ermac! Why--where'd--”

“Chill out, it's alright to be worried about your dad,” Cassie assured. 

“It's not like that,” Takeda said under his breath. 

Jacqui sat next to Takeda, and without a word, and offered her hand to him. Which Takeda took, their fingers threading with one another. A simple calming, supportive gesture. “So, what are they doing?” 

“Trying to teach my dad how to, you know, teleport around,” Takeda explained. 

“Wait he can do that?” Jin asked. 

“Apparently,” Takeda sighed. 

“...so could you?” Jacqui looked to him. 

“I...don't know. Maybe?” Takeda shrugged, as he watched as Kenshi attempted to follow Ermac's directions. “Just one problem.”

“There’s a problem?” Jacqui asked as she turned to watch with Takeda.

However, in his attempt to teleport to the spot that Ermac instructed, his father was now in front of the sentinel.  It was one of the few times Takeda and the others have seen Ermac without a mask or covering of sorts of their mouth, so the scowl they gave could be seen by all of them. 

“You do this is not a joke,” Ermac scolded. Part of them knew that it was a difficult technique, however it seemed as if Kenshi was not taking this lesson seriously. “What reason could you possibly have to be in front of you oppo--”

Ermac’s lecture was cut off when Kenshi leaned in and gave a quick peck to their lips. 

“Dad’s not taking it seriously,” Takeda said. 

“That’s a first,” Jacqui remarked as they watched as the familiar green energy flare up around Ermac; and Kenshi was nearly tossed across the room. However, she noted that the landing Kenshi made didn’t sound as hard as it should have. “Is he...gonna be alright?” 

“Should be...he didn’t make it to the wall this time,” Takeda replied with a soft smile and a light laugh in his tone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ermac and Kenshi bit is based of a comic byt the ever so wonderful and talented Eulerami. 
> 
> https://eulerami.tumblr.com/post/120166386966/poor-babe-cant-master-teleporting
> 
> I high suggest checking them out. Even though they do not post Mortal Kombat anymore, they're still VERY MUCH worth the visit and follow. They have wonderful art, and a way to pull you into their own stories. 
> 
> I'm not even in the Saints Row fandom but their story and little snippits of Troy and their OC Ignacio (ie Nacho) has grabbed my attention and has fully intrigued me (even to the point of wanting to try the games for myself). 
> 
> Seriously, check them out if you love dorks being cute and in love. You won't regret it.


	23. Chapter 23

When he went lookin’ for Ermac, he sure as hell wasn’t expecting to see that Kenshi guy being tossed halfway across the room with, _whatever_ it was he had. But, Kabal felt like he needed a quick word with the guy. “Uh...bad time?” He asked as he stood in the doorway. 

 Something was, bothering him since that fight back there. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear it from somebody who would know more on the subject at hand. 

And Ermac would definitely be the best to know.  

“Nah,” followed by a snap of bubble gum. Cassie looked over. “Mr. Takahashi isn’t taking things seriously is all.” 

“Take it that’s a first?”

“Kinda? Ya need to talk to him?” 

Kabal thought for moment. “Actually, it’s Ermac I sorta wanted ta talk ta.” 

Almost as if taking a cue, the sentinel was making their way over. The scowl still firmly on their face, though there was a slight blush staining their high cheekbones. 

“Hey ‘Mac, taking a break?” Cassie asked, using the nickname her father has adopted for the sentinel. 

“We are leaving before we decide to hurt Kenshi,” Ermac huffed. 

Cassie actually snickered at the response. “Well, seems like Kabal wants to talk.” 

Ermac looked to the other in question. "How can we help?"

"Gotta question to ask..." Kabal said as he motioned the sentinel to come with him. Ermac proceeded to follow. 

Kabal noted that it was, both odd yet a bit relieving as they walked through the base, the feeling of unease and needing to fight no longer at the forefront of his mind. Soldiers acknowledging them but without any ire or distrust. Ermac politely replied with a slight bow of their head, while Kabal just shrugged. 

He didn't want to say he was fully relaxed here...but he sure as hell was a lot more at ease than he was...well before all this. 

“What was it you wished to talk to us about?”

Ah right...Kabal almost forgot what he needed to talk about. He blames the whole revenant thing for that.  “It's...listen, it’s gonna sound weird,” he paused, trying to find the best words. Kurt said that bringing up... _him,_ around Ermac could be a bit risky. “...how much of what Shang Tsung says is believable?” 

Kabal thought that he blew it, as he watch unease wash over Ermac's expression. 

“That is...unusual…” 

“Can ya tell me or not?” Kabal asked, slightly agitated. If he couldn’t get an answer then fine. But if he could...then dammit he wanted to know! 

“It is...difficult to say,” Ermac explained. “He is a master of deception. Yet, he strives for acknowledgement due to his ego.” 

Kabal sighed. Great. “So I'm not gonna get a straight answer.” 

“We believe there is a joke to be made--”

“Shit man,” Kabal chuckled. “Maybe I should be jealous of you spending time with Kurt.”

The tension of the earlier question no longer hanging as heavy as it once had. It calmed Ermac slightly. “What is your question? We may be able to assist still.” 

Kabal sighed and braced himself. He gestured to his mask. “Was told that, this ain’t ever coming off.” 

“By Shang Tsung?” 

“Nah, by Kano...who said it was from Shang Tsung.” 

Ermac raised a brow. “So it did not come from Shang Tsung directly?” 

Wait, wait? Would Kano--

Kabal didn’t even bother finishing that thought, becuase FUCK YEAH Kano would! Kano would fucking lie and manipulate just to get his way. To get what he wants. “Motherfucker…” he huffed under his breath. 

All this time...all this fucking time he could have take it off!

“We see that...it is not connected to anything,” Ermac pointed out. 

“What?”

“You were told you needed this,” Ermac said as he looked over the respirator. “Correct?” 

“Yeah...why Kano said I can’t take off the mask."

“But it is not attached to any part of it.” 

Using fear of no being able to breath...to keep the mask on. Fucking hell Kano was still controlling him like he did when he was in the Black Dragons. “I thought I was outta all the shit he does…” 

Ermac frowned slightly. “Seems, Kano and Shang Tsung both strive with doubt.” 

Kabal scoffed. No shit. “Never though Kano would be desperate to pull shit like that.”

“Hmmm,” Ermac hummed slightly. “We feel, that...your outcome was purposeful.” 

“Purposeful? The fuck you mean?” He wasn’t liking the tone in the sentinel’s voice. Almost sounded like--

“You were told that your lungs were greatly damaged, correct?” 

“Yeah...hence all this shit,” Kabal nodded. He could feel his stomach twisting slightly. 

“And yet, Shang Tsung could not repair them?” 

“What I was told.” 

Ermac was now in front of him, almost as if sizing him up. They spoke slowly, making sure each word held its weight and meaning. “Yet Shang Tsung, was able to create clones of Kano. He made Mileena...augmented our own form.” Ermac listed, and each example they saw Kabal flinch slightly. “Though repairing, or even creating a new set of lungs...is too great of a task for him?” 

It felt like a slap to his face. Rage was slowly building in Kabal’s veins. He turned away, the words resonated in his mind. 

Kano MADE sure he’d look like this. 

MADE him dependent on this fucking thing that was strapped to his back. 

With a shout Kabal punched the closest wall to him, the reverberating sound traveled through the hall. “He just...fucking wanted me to fall to him.” 

“Yet you did not,” Ermac observed. Recalling their part in the Earthrealm invasion. “We question as to how. As many succumb to the manipulation of Shang Tsung...and you had his and Kano’s.”

There was a slight laugh from Kabal. Oh, he knew how he fought against them…

And if _he_ heard it, Kabal would NEVER hear the end of it. “Ain’t that big of a deal.” 

“You say that, however it is a feat we consider most impressive.” 

  Kabal turned to look to Ermac. “Well, you sorta got the same reason now.”

Ermac blinked. “We...do?”

He sighed some. He really was gonna say it out loud, wasn’t he? Doing a quick glance around them, he couldn’t risk having Kurt hear it…

“It’s cause of Kurt.” 

Ermac felt heat settle on their face. “Oh…” Like how Kenshi kept them from falling under Shang Tsung’s sway.

“Yeah,” Kabal nodded as he touched his mask. “He...gave me a chance when I shoulda been outta them.” God and he teased Kurt for being sappy. “There was no way I was gonna just...drop everything he did fer me.” 

“You are indeed very lucky to have somebody like that.” 

“Heh, you should know,” Kabal shot back.


	24. Chapter 24

Kabal reached for his mask, once again, only for his hand to drop before even touching it. He didn’t mean for his earlier conversation with Ermac to get so...personal. But it did. 

And in the end, it gave him the answer he was looking for. 

He was lied to. 

Manipulated. 

He wanted to kill Kano. 

He wanted to deck Johnny Cage for stopping him from killing Shang Tsung. 

“So you’re in here,” a voice pulled him from his thoughts, as the door closed behind. “I was looking for you.” 

Kabal jumped a bit, and looked to who entered. His anger draining slightly at the sight of the SWAT officer. “Jeez Kurt,” he gave a soft laugh. “There’s enough ninjas here, don’t need you turnin’ into one now.” 

Stryker shook his head. “Everything alright in here?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine.” 

“...Kabal, you’re a terrible liar.” 

“Only to you,” Kabal pointed out. He swears Kurt was a living lie detector sometimes. “Just…”

“What is it?” 

“I ah...talked with Ermac.” 

It took a few moments for Stryker to reply. “That’s...new to hear.” He stepped a bit closer to Kabal. He could see how the others hands twitched at his side. “What about?”

Kabal shrugged. He wanted to say it wasn’t a big deal...but even he knew that was a lie. “Just some stuff…”

“If you don’t wanna--” Stryker cut himself off as he watched Kabal reach up to his mask again. 

“ He thinks this can come off.” 

“Weren’t you told that it couldn’t?” 

Kabal scoffed. “Yeah...by Kano.” 

“Kabal.” 

“Hey don’t give me that tone! I know I shouldn’t of--but I was freaking out!” Kabal argued as he pulled his hand back. He wanted to prove Kano was lying. He really did. 

But...but he…

Stryker reached up gently, hands settling on Kabal’s mask. “Ya want me to leave?”

“Kurt...I’ve been at this for, almost thirty minutes.” 

“Is it--” 

“Ain’t attached to anything,” Kabal sighed, the respirator hissing along with it. “Just...I got used to just...having _this_ as my face.”

“...do you want _me_ to try?” 

Hands settled over Stryker’s. The former SWAT officer could feel them tremble slightly. A nervous tick of Kabal’s he’s come to notice over their time together. “Don’t wanna scare you off…” 

“Hey you’re use to the yellow veins and eyes,” Styker pointed out. 

“That’s ‘cause I get ‘em too.” 

“Alright fine...do I need to do the whole _I lost you once_ , speil all over again? Because I will.” 

That drew out a lighthearted laugh from Kabal. “God no, it was sappy enough the first time.” 

“Then...can I?” 

“Yeah...go for it.” 

Slowly.

Carefully Stryker went about undoing the clasps on the mask. Treating it as a sensitive procedure; like deactivating a bomb. It sorta was in a way. 

He would stop each time he felt Kabal stiffened slightly. 

No words were exchanged. Just a simple nod from Kabal when he was ready to move on. 

When the last strap was loosened and pulled free; Stryker removed the mask. Gently...taking his time as to not startle Kabal. 

Kabal’s eyes were closed. And Stryker could survey the damage finally. The scars weren’t as bad as Stryker feared they’d be. The areas that seemed to hold the most damage were Kabal’s cheeks, and across his forehead. Those areas marred the most. 

Another part was the corner of his lower lip, which was scarred and mostly burnt off. 

Other than that…

“Not too bad…”

Kabal slowly opened his eyes. Even with the yellow hue of the Netherrealm magic coursing through him, Stryker could see that one eye had a slight blue film covering it. Without really thinking, Stryker placed a hand on Kabal’s cheek. 

He almost regretted it instantly when he felt Kabal tense. “Still you...just different packaging.”

Kabal snorted at the sentiment. “That’s cheesy as hell Kurt.” 

“It’s true.” 

A smirk crossed those scarred lips. “So...wanna unwrap this new packaging then?” 

“Later,” Kurt shot back in a playful tone. “Sorta somethin’ I wanna do first.” 

“And that is?”

“Well..sorta like to finally kiss my fiance.” 

Kabal chuckled as he shook his head. 

Stryker stepped up close, and rocked up onto the balls of his feet. Kabal almost forgot that Stryker was about a head shorter than him. It was sappy as hell, as the former SWAT officer reached up, and stroked Kabal's scarred cheek with his thumb. 

“Waitin' for an invitation?” Kabal chuckled. 

“Lemme just savor this, I've been waiting,” Stryker shot back. 

It was a soft, barely there touch of their lips. The amount of emotion behind it, was almost terrifying to Kabal...

But this was Stryker...Kurt...his now finance.

Hesitantly, Kabal kissed back with the thought of, _finally_ on his mind. 

\--

Kenshi was making his way back to his barracks. He could feel a deep bruise forming on his lower back. Part of him wanted to feel guilty for his actions earlier...but then part of him didn’t. It was...fun. It was fun feeling how worked up Ermac gotten with his antics. 

Feeling the small bursts of energy coming from the sentinel. It was almost, cute in a way. Similar to how one would feel if they saw their significant other blush. 

However, he knew he should apologize. Despite the enjoyment he had; Ermac seemed to take offense to how he acted. As he reached the barracks, he could sense a familiar energy within. 

Slowly he opened his door, a small almost sheepish smile on his face. “Ermac, you’re--” 

“We are still displeased with you.” 

The sharpness in their tone had Kenshi flinch slightly. “I figured as much.” There was an ebb of energy, spiritual in nature. It almost felt as if it was pushing Kenshi away. “But, I can’t--I don’t think I could have really helped it.” 

There was another pulse, enough that Kenshi actually had to brace himself against it. “We doubt that.” 

Kenshi steadied himself. The energy was indeed pressuring him, urging him to not come close to the sentinel; but he paid no mind to it. He stepped forward. “It’s hard to explain,” he began. “Being with you...i-it brings things I have not felt in a very long time. I...I forgotten how they felt.” 

Kenshi could feel the pressure lift slightly. However, there was something still there. Similar to how it felt before a storm would hit. 

“We are...unsure as to what you mean,” Ermac turned to face Kenshi. The soft blue glow of the swordsman’s clairvoyant energy flowing freely from him. They watched as Kenshi proceeded to make his way to them. 

Blue and green energy once again slowly mixing together. A calming, somewhat intimate gesture...and when Kenshi reached for Ermac’s hand, the sentinel didn’t hesitate to reach back. Taking Kenshi’s hand in their own. 

Kenshi threaded their fingers together before he continued. “I’ve forgotten what it felt like to be me.” 

“You are not…?” 

Kenshi chuckled. “It’s complicated,” he sighed. “I...worked and fought so hard to avenge Suchin, because it felt as if I needed to. Not for my sake...but for her. And Takeda? I...I was nothing more than just the absent father.” He did care for Suchin. He loved his son and wished to protect him. 

But how he handled them...was more of what would be expected of them. Not of what was expected of him. Those choices and actions, they did not feel as if they were his own. 

Feeling as if somebody _else_ was making him do those things. Almost as if he was being misguided in a way. Even thinking about them, Kenshi was unsure why he had done those things the way he had. But he felt burdened by his actions; to the point where they defined him more than his actions previously. More than his past. More than what he may do in the future. He didn't even think he was to have a future with the choices he made.

He was certain that he actually forgotten how he would act... _use to_ act, if given the chance. Like, taking orders from an unknown and unseen presence; becoming into a person he was never meant to be.  

...and then Ermac came along. 

The sentinel awoken something that he didn’t even realize was lost within him. 

“With you...I feel as if I am truly myself once again.” 

“We think, we understand…” A small shuffling was heard, and Kenshi gasped as he felt a soft press of lips against his. “We prefer _this_ Kenshi, despite our earlier irritation.”  

“You did look cute when you’re frustrated.” 

“ _Look_? Are you not--” 

“I am, though you could say I can still see...just, differently,” Kenshi explained. There was a confused sound that Ermac made. “I suppose...I see life energy? I feel it. In my mind, it appears as just burning and flickering forms.” 

“And we appear as?” 

“Heh, if I didn’t know it was you,” Kenshi began as he leaned in, his forehead pressed against Ermac’s. “I’d assume an angel or something of that sort. It’s sporadic, and massive...and beautiful.” 

“Are you trying to flatter us?” Ermac huffed in a small teasing tone. 

“Wasn’t my intention...but is it working?” 

Ermac chuckled softly before kissing Kenshi softly once more. Their energies flowing and swirling around them. That pleasant hum coursing through them. So much has changed. Ermac could feel more to come. However if it was for better or for worse, they could not tell. 

“We…” They weren’t sure if they could ever express their gratitude to Kenshi. Words didn’t feel like it was enough. They were unsure as to what action they could even perform. 

Kenshi shushed them as he brought them close. “No thanks are needed. I found you...and you freed me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The ending part where Kenshi is describing his "sight" is from yet another user names UnnecessaryBeltBuckles from their post: 
> 
> https://unnecessarybeltbuckles.tumblr.com/post/184808065890/im-working-on-putting-together-my-kenshi-hcs-rn
> 
> It was cute and I really liked the idea of Kenshi feeling out energy and it sorta constructs a basic image in his mind. 
> 
> So yeah that's all for this part. I'm currently working on a second part that will delve into MK11 because....that's a thing...and it's a train-wreck.


End file.
